Gooper
by BetweenTheSeaAndStars
Summary: All elite ninja have a 'Gooper' who they trust to make the poison's, salves, and variety of concoctions when they no longer have the time to do so. Information on Gooper's is always fiercely guarded and rarely known. So it was no surprise Kakashi's 'nuisance' from when he was a child who would sometimes watch the dogs for him, was actually his friend, and Gooper. A Secret? Yes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my NaNoWriMo for this year. A number of requests are being squashed to create this. It's a Kakashi/OC kick butt civilian pairing. I am aware there are parallels with Sute, Rei, but that is how this goes. I'll update sporadically but expect short chapters. We'll be with them as kids for a while and then time skips.

()()()()()()()()()

Kakashi knew his father was up to something. Sakumo left some mornings after grumbling as he explored the variety of items in his equipment and swirling a few vials. The ones that Kakashi was expressly never to touch. Then he'd sigh, hand over a scroll to keep his son distracted, and Sakumo would leave for hours. When he returned he'd have a large smile on his face and often a package with him. Though Kakashi was curious, his father never volunteered any information. Nor would he unpack the items if Kakashi was in the room. Likely they were kept in one of the other rooms down old dusty halls in the compound that the young boy never was curious enough to explore. Oh, he wondered at what his father was up to, certainly, but it was not enough to take time from training and learning to solve such a small question.

Except he began to notice it happened fairly often. Especially when his father would be called away for a mission. He'd do the same act before, and after, departing from Konoha. So Kakashi began to feel the burn of curiosity enter his thoughts. Once or twice Kakashi had tried to follow, but he was just barely too slow it seemed and it never panned out. Sakumo had grinned at him once, found only when well over an hour had passed and with that same content smile on his face. "If you can't figure it out, rascal, I'll show you when you get into the Academy."

Kakashi had taken this challenge as the mission it clearly was and worked hard on keeping his steps light and fast, trying to learn more about using chakra so he could stick to things and scramble after even if he hadn't the long enough stride to make use of the rooftops. Sometimes Sakumo would just grin and drop another scroll in his lap at the end of the day.

"At least _tell_ me," Kakashi growled at him annoyed as he toweled off his hair. They'd been working on his dodging and Kakashi had chosen to throw himself in a pond instead of letting his father get near. For some reason the feared 'White Fang' would love little more than to start tickling his son instead of striking. It was humiliating and annoying but nothing Kakashi did save for dodging the 'attacks' ever worked.

"Ah." There was a moments thought before he nodded. "Well, you know no one can be good at everything son. So for those of us shinobi who focus on fighting and the like we often trust other specialists to handle other aspects. Like making our kunai, our gear..."

Kakashi nodded. He knew this, it was common sense. What he didn't expect was the lazy grin his father had next.

"For most skilled shinobi that also applies to their poisons and salves. The one I prefer to use in particular is very time-consuming and exacting to make." He chuckled at seeing how Kakashi flinched, clearly startled that his father would trust someone else with such lethal tools. Indeed, it was an important lesson. "You know there are only two blacksmith's I am willing to work with and who have worked with the family for generations, one in Konoha and one further towards the land of Iron. I may use other weapons if not the family blade, but they are not my preference. Likewise, the Hatake's have had our own contract for many generations with a family that makes most of our poisons, antidotes, and salves."

"How is this an advantage if anyone could go to them?" Kakashi asked, his brows furrowed. "There's no logic there."

"That, son, is the tricky part." Sakumo hummed and nodded. "They're exclusive. Some things they will share with any, certainly, but their best works are only for our clan. There used to be a few others, all of which mind was somehow allied with or blood kin to the Hatake's, but much as our own has dwindled from all the wars over the years so has their own. Out of the other fringe groups though we are all that remain."

"So they are just ours now," Kakashi concluded. "You trust them?"

His father shrugged. "Technically they're distant relatives. Back seven or eight generations but still. They've honored the agreement for all these years and in turn, we help them when they have needed it for things. It's one of the reasons we have wings to this compound that were rarely used. When I was a boy my parents and family kept a few rooms and areas for our allies to stay in and they only made our unique poisons here on site. Now it would be too obvious and they are a bit stubborn, wishing to stay off the grounds. Not that I blame them. Yes though, You could almost say it's a partnership of sorts, I've been friends with the seven still left these days and their various spouses for years. The one in charge was a good friend of your mother's and even threatened me if I had been leading her on. Mind, your dear mother was very surprised after we married and she was let in on finding out her friend had been my contact for years!"

The two sat in quiet for only another moment. "So we have our own what? Apothecary workers?"

"Well, frankly the slang when you get up high enough is a "Gooper." Sakumo snickered at the annoyed look his precious child sent him, so very like his mother at moments. "It was Goop Maker once but Gooper is common enough now, you could say you have your own herbalist I suppose if you felt the need but yes. Generally, you don't wish to let on whom they are as they will never advertise just how skilled they are. Hiding in plain sight as it were."

"I see, when will I meet them?" Kakashi sighed as his father seemed baffled at the jump in his logic. "You once said when I reached the academy age you would show me, that means you intend to have me meet them and if they are contracted to our family clan no doubt they are trustworthy."

Bemused Sakumo rubbed at his jaw. "You're not fighting this at all...?"

"They will help me succeed and you seem certain they will follow their code. I do not see the problem." Kakashi stated, wondering why his words made his father laugh.

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow. Hm. You're about the age of the 'little Goop' anyways.." Came the teasing grin and the beaming smile that made Kakashi groan.

"Father. Please stop sounding like an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

The Midori family owned an apothecary shop on the border of some open field land. It was set firmly near many of the other shops, and not the sort that often had the homes above them either. Most likely it had once been meant to house several in a sort of indoor marketplace but such events never had panned out, leaving the humble brown and gray fading exterior unremarkable. There was the sign of a mortar and pestle with the words Apothecary, but the windows were up higher, so you wouldn't look in easily. Not exactly what you thought of when your mind pictured a store, but one that suited the nature of the place. After all, the foot traffic in this location was slightly more ninja families than the shinobi themselves without eschewing either.

Walking over had been a slow process with Sakumo meandering down several streets as if with no direction in mind. Any who may be tailing the White Fang and his son would be bored swiftly. A few small side purchases to make certain his recent order for new shuriken and kunai fit to Kakashi's smaller hands, stopping for a snack at a trusted Akimichi run bakery. All that Sakumo had told him of their eventual destination was the name, not one that Kakashi had ever heard of either. Though he had one more piece of the puzzle, those his clan had worked with were named Midori.

Finally however, they were not only in front of the humble shop but his father was holding open the door so he could enter. The first time Kakashi met the family that belonged to his as much as he did them, as he would later grow to understand when much more complex versions of the same explanation were given over the years to come, went pretty well considering he was antisocial and hated most other kids.

It may have helped that when they walked into the shop, honestly an apothecary with jars and herbs and everything that made his nose _itch_ with that sensitivity he had gained from his mother's Inuzuka side; but that it was quiet. The layout was open, and while floor to ceiling had shelves it was left almost entirely open in the middle. A shop meant for wary shinobi then. A door that led to one side and another to a back room were visible. Behind the counter were yet more shelves with completed items and cabinets that had locks on them. An old man looked up when they entered and smiled. "Ah, Hatake, good to see you again. I see you finally are bringing your son in."

Kakashi had tuned it mostly out. He knew what responses were required of him but he just did not care beyond what he simply needed to say to avoid his father's disappointment. While well stocked, the shop did not seem to be anything unusual. Bright but not too much so, not enough to make him feel out in the open. Those higher windows were making a great deal of sense then, true there were no additional exits save the doors he could see but at least he only needed to watch one entrance at a time.

When urged, he followed the elder and his father into the back. Now, this was something more like what his mind came up with. Several tables with different set ups for chopping, grinding, drying, blending..there was a number of pots and containers cooking. Curious, Kakashi craned his neck but there was another door he hadn't seen until it opened. A very well hidden door that he approved of, and through there?

Obviously once down the stairs in the basement this was the true workshop. It was large and well lit but with windows placed up high. Wherever they opened up clearly wouldn't be obvious and as far out on the outskirts of town as they were no doubt no one would think anything of it. Kakashi's innate sense of direction made him think they were all facing the side towards the empty field, less risk of someone coming by. Each of these tables had a number of people at work and they would look up and wave or not as their own project permitted. There were maybe ten all together, mostly adults his father's age and above. Since his father had made it sound as though the Midori clan was smaller some of these must either be being brought into the clan -apprenticed, married- or the like. Designs of seals shimmering darkly all over the floor and walls provided a constant soft circulation of air and there was a massive wall of scrolls and books on one end, tucked in by a table and chairs in that corner was a small figure.

While his father talked about some sort of salve he'd been less than displeased with Kakashi went to see what the child was reading halfway curious. There was no title. Nor however did the smaller figure even look up at him, as if unaware of his presence. Not ninja material then. Still, if he just got this mandatory greeting out of the way it would no doubt please his father enough he wouldn't hear another lecture on pointless social rules. "What are you reading?" There. His father couldn't complain he hadn't tried to be social now. He didn't even have to talk again once the child answered.

Instead of jumping though they looked up, blinking once with curious gray eyes and dark red-brown hair set in tan skin. A few puzzled moments passed before they adjusted, clearly not that unused to interruptions if not recognizing him. "It's about the various ways you can use hemlock and the copy cat plants like licorice, right now I'm on the part where it gets into the smells associated with it but the hand writing in this journal is really terrible."

Black eyes steadily stayed locked with gray before Kakashi held out his hand. The girl frowned. "I'm Hatake, Kakashi?" He finally asked wondering why it came out as a question. However, at that she relaxed and the scroll was in his palm.

Huh. Well he was down in the basement with his father and hadn't his father said something about the whole taking their oaths seriously and contracted? It..it didn't feel like he was being pandered to. Nor did she pester him for more answers, just letting Kakashi read the admittedly interesting notes for himself. She grabbed another scroll and at some point they ended up sitting side by side. If she made a curious sound he'd look over and she'd point out the passage, explaining why something made sense or not and he had to admit he had never really thought much of _plants_ before. These ones all in here though? Those were useful.

()()()()()()()()()

"I wish I had a camera," Sakumo stated as he watched Kakashi actually interact, well stiffly and in his own rigid fashion but still! With someone his own age!

"Should have guessed." Makoto laughed beside him. "We were like that after all, something in the Hatake and Midori blood I suppose." It was true, every generation seemed to do well, but then the Midori had been handling their herbs and tinctures, poisons and the like for generations while the Hatake had been fighting and training. The two had a history of working together as far back as either clan had ever been aware. Their methods tended to produce children that continued the same process, had trouble interacting with others as neither group believed in treating children as anything less than small adults in their own rights, if given far more leeway.

"Is the little blossom going to take up the family mantle then? I never see her away from the corner with a scroll in her hands." Sakumo muttered as he rubbed his jaw. It was certainly not a bad thing to have a friend in ones future herbalist, that it was someone non ninja may be harder on Kakashi later with how much of a prodigy the boy was. Or perhaps because there would not be any competition, maybe it would be easier? Just because she was born into the Midori clan did not mean that the small girl would pursue the clan career though. They had fosterlings every so often and never minded if someone chose to be a ninja or another career, indeed such variety only helped them branch out and stay hidden though it was common for any not acting as an herbalist to then forsake the last name of Midori when they found someone in their adult years. Any offspring they had that chose to return to the fold was permitted to take it on again.

"Oh she's already preparing for her apprenticeship. Was reading scrolls most of us didn't touch until we were teens! Sometimes she needs an explanation but the girl soaks up knowledge like tea stains boiling water. Her parents would have been pleased." They had lost her mother not long ago with the woman never fully recovering from childbirth and passing away in depression afterward. It happened sometimes and the signs were noticed too late to help. And her father had been a shinobi himself, welcomed into the Midori clan as a nameless orphan whom had grown up preferring to fight, the others had raised the girl without a second thought as their own. A lack of clear parents had never seemed to be a problem if you worked in the old clan methods. Makoto blinked and then lifted a brow. The reasoning for his longtime friend asking suddenly becoming clear. "Sakumo, don't you think he'd do better contracting one of my siblings?"

"Kakashi doesn't get along with kids, it would do him good to have someone his own age. We'll see when the time comes but.." Sakumo shrugged. While the Midori clan as a whole that owned their shop and indeed a line of them scattered in various locations when the season came to travel could be contacted if he was in a pinch were all contracted to his own family. It was something of a tradition to have a much closer relationship between a single shinobi and their herbalist keeping just one for their chosen Gooper. It was of less use now with both families so dwindled but back when they were in the forty to fifty member range it had been necessary. A complete understanding of how strong one party liked their unguents to act and a steady consistency was important. It also made it easier to hide the truth of the relationship. Makoto had often pretended to be creating some new tea blends and badgering Sakumo to try them and so their occasional meetups were easy to overlook. It wouldn't be easy if Kakashi had to do the same with a girl, but they could always work on Kakashi acting like a brother figure or seeming to do so on behalf of her clan in place of a fathers deterrent to suitors in the future.

"Well...if he figures out her name on his own I would perhaps consider it," Makoto said, only to smirk as Sakumo sighed and rubbed at his face. Makoto knew his friend after all and the odds that Kakashi was as antisocial and difficult as Sakumo had been in their own younger years were high. Really, he'd only tolerated Makoto as his own parents had told the then youngest Hatake that they would be partners for the length of his career.

"We may have to postpone it until after he's chunin then." Sakumo grumbled making Makoto laugh.

()()()()()()()()()()


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the time Makoto was showing Sakumo a variety of new methods they'd come up with for that last salve he'd experimented with. It wasn't something truly special, more meant to help numb an area with a chakra burn. Specifically, the Hatake's particular type of chakra in case his own weapon touched his skin. They'd had variations of it for years, once many Hatake's had needed it after all, but it was always best to fine-tune such things to an individual. The two children were left alone to their silent reading, not ever speaking up enough for those who may have cared to eavesdrop to do so. Even so, it was just conversing on where something grew and a few times seeing if they thought mild poisoning was worth risking side effects if you found the wrong item. When Sakumo finally collected Kakashi the boy went quietly, obediently.

Nor was Makoto at all surprised that the younger Hatake didn't say farewell. Oh yes, that was assuredly something of his parents. Both of them. For a moment he felt a pang of loss, recalling the wild and playful if often literal to a fault woman that had born Kakashi. It seemed, so wrong to see Sakumo walking without her brown head beside him occasionally snarking back deadpan remarks at the White Fangs' jokes.

Such though was life. It was only after Kakashi left that Makoto turned towards his smallest cousin, for all they were removed once or twice and smiled. "You didn't mind the company when studying?"

"Kakashi is pleasant. He doesn't talk too much and when he had something to say it was worth hearing." The darker hue of her skin and hair among them was clearly a nod to her father, the majority of the Midori were light brown haired and as pale-skinned as most of the Konoha natives. She wasn't too dark, there were a few other families in Konoha with her same hue, but the silver eyes were a Midori trait. Almost like a darker Hyuuga, but their eyes had no known gifts. They learned chakra but only in small amounts, with great effort they may be able to assist their climbing of trees and rocks in the old-fashioned method so certain death was more just 'really bad idea' when trying to reach specimens. That did not mean they were helpless, there was enough shinobi married into the clan over the years and of course, they worked with the Hatake. In Makoto's youth he had been sent over to train many times with katas and running laps, becoming familiar with the weapons his unguents and fluids would taint so he would better understand how they needed to work. It was a mandatory training in their careers if not one they spoke of.

Makoto smiled but didn't press for more questions, after all, silence was the preference of his cousin. And he did wonder if the youngest Hatake would learn her name. She preferred to go by their family name most the time, not that Makoto could blame her.

Rhyming was quite silly but it had been one of the few things that her pregnant mother would not yield on.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sakumo was no fool. As they were walking back home he questioned Kakashi on what he thought of the place, what he had noticed. Little surprise that Kakashi rattled off all but the measurements of the rooms, though he missed quite a bit about the actual people. Well, this could serve in multiple ways then. He let slip idly that "Well son, it sounds as though you could make a map and sneak in with your eyes closed but, I am doubtful Kakashi that you had been paying attention to the visit to the actual people, would you even recognize any of them if they passed by again? Say went by right now on this street? What if they had information you needed but you had not been looking to see whom it could have been? Or what if you needed something urgently and couldn't find someone at the shop? Hmm and that lack of attention to the living is not a good skill for later on." Sakumo noticed the sharp look of his son, taking the criticism as he always did, silently. Absorbing it, reworking it in his brain. It was amazing truly, the potential his son had. Though now to drive the point home. Makoto would be surprised if Sakumo wasn't manipulating things towards an outcome he'd already chosen after all. "Ah well, you didn't even know the girl's name, did you son? And yet you spent an hour with the little goop."

Really, he almost felt bad. Except that Kakashi seemed to thrive on these small missions he gave him and it helped the guilt when Sakumo knew he couldn't put off the long distance missions much longer. He was still needed. There was only so long he could stay the majority of the time in Konoha.

For that reason, though he felt better sending his son on an errand. The bond between teammates would do Kakashi well in the future but the one with an individual who did not pursue the same career, instead of supporting you in it, was not to be underestimated. With that in mind, Sakumo left his son at the practice field to work on his flawless throwing of various objects once more whilst the elder meandered through the compound, so large. Built for a time before the clan had dwindled rapidly. Though not an outright war, battles could obliterate families with a frightening ease and sickness was devastation when in close quarters. Just because healers and medicines existed did not mean they always cured, it was life.

That didn't stop Sakumo from pausing as he slid a dusty door open and hummed at the sight of the long-abandoned wing. Once, when he was young, his own parents had shown him the wing down which lay rooms and one in particular well ventilated and structured for part of the Midori clan to dwell in. An imitation of the compounds they'd had in various areas across the lands back during the warring era, before Konoha's founding. When the Hatake took their protection of their personal healers and friends so seriously.

Maybe it was time to get these cleaned up, and see if a few of the current Midori members would like to spend part of the time there? It was certainly lonely for Kakashi, for all the boy wouldn't say it when Sakumo was gone. He knew Makoto would be happy to do such a thing for his friend, not like the man hadn't been harassing the White Fang to help out when his wife passed. Sakumo had been unable to admit he may need help then, but now?

It would be good to not leave Kakashi so alone.

()()()()()()()()()

Nori didn't remember when the game became apparent. Kakashi had horrid social skills, hers were not much better but her suffering was because she just didn't like to talk as much with people she didn't know. She had always been treated as if she was an adult and expected to ask if she did not understand something or try to learn it on her own from the scrolls and books first. It left her at a loss of how to deal with kids who spoke of things like 'cooties'. Kakashi it seemed, as her cousin Makoto had sighed, was so intelligent he simply did not understand how to interact with normal people of _any_ age. Makoto had grumbled it was a Hatake thing and not to let it bother her.

Still, with Kakashi all but stalking her, oh she never heard him but silver hair and all that black he liked to wear stood out easily, she soon guessed why. The people she would greet though always were very polite and used her family name or nicknames. Nori was well used to people calling her variants on her appearance, why they did that she simply didn't know. It wasn't like she was unaware she had grey eyes or red-brown hair. People were just...unoriginal.

Still, the first few times he'd stood there after a few weeks with his arms crossed and seemed to try and find a nicer way to ask instead of just demanding her name -he'd tried that too, she had just answered "Midori" And watched him huff in frustration- she had caught on. Now it had become something of a game to her for all that perhaps he was taking it as a mission. Once Kakashi had asked 'Give me a name." And she had used her cousin Ran. When he came back annoyed the next day the request was now 'That wasn't your name.' And she had mentioned Akira.

The wording was getting better and she was struggling to avoid laughing the next time he was suddenly in her way, glaring over his mask. "What. Is. Your. Full. Name." Kakashi finally bit out each word and clearly, the game was over.

Nori had to fight a bit of disappointment, she'd rather liked their interactions but had no doubt that once Kakashi had what he wanted that would be it. Still, he made it clear this time. "Midori Nori."

Kakashi blinked slowly. "It... _rhymes_."

Nori sighed slowly in full awareness of the wretched flow of her names together. "Awful, isn't it?"

There was a funny sound that clearly was Kakashi being startled into a laugh and despite a shrug and smile on her own end, she didn't call him out on it. He wanted to not be caught laughing if he was fighting it, either because of appearance sake or an attempt to be polite she did not know but would not embarrass him in turn. "Thank you." Kakashi bit out before he simply turned and left. Huh. She hadn't expected that last part.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks it felt odd, not seeing Kakashi out the corner of her eye. While Nori didn't like being crowded; with those whose company she enjoyed it didn't feel draining or irritating and Kakashi had somehow become one of those few. Possibly because he didn't really demand anything of her. Well, he'd demanded her scroll but then he sat and read at her side. Some of the ideas he'd had were fascinating as well. She hadn't thought about making look-alike poisons and then when someone was used to the taste of a tea with the safe plant, switching them. That was more a shinobi mindset but she didn't exactly mind the input.

There had been his demands of her name, of course, but Nori was quite certain it was something to do with a bet between Sakumo and Makoto, one of her elders had sighed over how the two boys were always betting on something. Competitive, they'd rolled their eyes. Something about Hatake's and the need to always prove they were better. It had been with fond smiles though so Nori figured it was just one of those things, like how they laughed at her constantly wishing to have her face in a scroll or book if not mixing up concoctions.

Not seeing him hiding, badly, made her aware of just how few interactions she had outside of family and shopkeepers. It was that decision, finally, that made Nori seek out the Hatake compound. She knew how to find it, of course, it had been pointed out to her in case of some disaster or other many times when out running errands with family members. Slipping up to the front door Nori was hardly surprised when at the first touch of her knuckles on the door it was opened, leaving her to stare up at Sakumo.

"Well now, what are you doing here?" Sakumo asked kindly. His lips twitching at the sight of the gray-eyed serious little thing in her tunic and capri pants. No doubt from some relative or other, worn to comfortable levels. She had a belt around her waist with a pack and even from here he could see a few leaves sticking out. Makoto had been like that, Sakumo recalled, always gathering even weeds from the sidewalk when going from place to place. The same way Sakumo noted all locations of entry, possible attack and defense positions, the Midori child had been able to find green where his eyes had not bothered to register it. She still had that unfortunate short hairstyle, pixie cut so it was easier to manage, but since obviously someone got the girl to sit still for regular trims he was more envious. The one time he'd tried to do his son's hair he'd ended up with a genuine struggle to hold the kid still.

"I haven't seen Kakashi following me lately and figured I would come by." Nori finally replied. At the sudden amused look she got, she figured that he was about to use one of his shinobi style arguments.

"I see, well, Kakashi wouldn't be noticed if he didn't wish to be I hate to tell you." Sakumo began, trying to be gentle. After all, it wasn't like his son would take the news of any child well, but especially where Sakumo hadn't primed him for the interaction yet, just showing up.

"Unless your son has drastically improved his stealth and such Hatake-san," Nori began, she almost never used the honorifics, her whole clan shunned them out of habit and efficiency but it was different to a few important people. "I would have still seen him."

There was a glaring small form there, beside his father before the last sound of her sentence concluded. "You would _not_."

Nori pursed her lips though she was impressed at how fast he showed up it wasn't going to make her pander to his ego. "You didn't hide your hair or your masks and stood out."

Sakumo watched the annoyed silence that fell over the two tiny forms that acted so old for their age and had to bite his tongue, hard, so he didn't start howling in laughter. Angry affronted little cats they were, all fluff and no real bite to them. Though Kakashi's mother had been an Inuzuka so perhaps, in deference to his beloved lost wife, he'd think of them as puppies.

It was no less hilarious.

"Noticed him, did you?" Sakumo tried to keep the amusement from his voice. The deadpan black gaze from his son proved he did a wretched job of it.

"He likes to hide behind poles and where he forgets lots of shops have reflective windows." Nori pointed out idly. At this point, Sakumo could not hold back the laughter any further and Kakashi was assuredly glaring now, his ears pink at the choking sounds coming from his father. The smaller girl continued as if he wasn't there, something that Kakashi appreciated as much as how she'd pretended he hadn't been laughing at the stupidity of her names the last time they'd spoken together. "Most wouldn't notice but I _am_ expected to be able to tell color differences."

"...Why?" Kakashi took the offered explanation as a way out, still blocking the door. It was not as if he was about to invite her in, not with his father hacking up various internal organs as he laughed. Kakashi was going to attempt to booby trap his father's room again for this. Could his father get any more embarrassing?

Nori blinked her gray eyes at him and shrugged. "Color identification for plants, procedures, the like? It'd be like you not knowing how to tell a sharp edge from a dull one."

Kakashi mulled that over in his mind, he'd work on being more aware of things that could betray him from other angles (The windows? Really?!) but she did have a point. It was as much her studies to know color then as it was his to work on his mind and body. "Why are you here?"

He watched as the girl mulled her answer over, thinking it through before she shrugged. "You have interesting views on things."

There was a long pause as Kakashi figured out she had enjoyed his company, without the uncomfortable small talk in pointless areas. He hadn't minded it either, and tracking her down, getting her alone to demand her name and finding out after he'd been tricked? Well, it had been a good example of how annoying handling civilians could be. Besides the information she just gave him would be useful.

Neither of them spoke up for a time, just watching.

"Can you throw shuriken?" Kakashi finally asked and Nori shook her head.

"I am learning small blades, lighter than a kunai but none of our clan is living who are shinobi."

Kakashi hesitated, it could be an utter waste of time. "Do you want to learn?"

"May I observe how you do it first?" Nori asked and Kakashi nodded, curtly, before leading her around the back.

When Sakumo finally recovered, having listened to their awkward and unconventional conversation before sneaking over to a window he did not fight his grin. The sight of Kakashi throwing slowly, carefully, swiftly to a common civilian's eyes but Sakumo noticed the over exaggerated motions he was using. Nori standing nearby with a quiet intensity in her focus as she paid attention, not asking questions for now. Without a word, Kakashi held up his hand, and showed finger placement on the shuriken and then one by one hit the bullseye flawlessly. When she only helped to gather and then hand the items back over, he repeated the feat. Each time she watched, helped retrieve and did not ask. The attention without chatter had Kakashi's shoulder's relaxing. This wasn't so bad.

After a while, Nori stepped up and tried with the offered item and only once she had thrown each, gathered them, and then glanced at Kakashi did his son give a response.

"You need a _lot_ of practice."

Blunt and brutally to the point before Kakashi moved to the next target over, abandoning her so he could let her focus on her own repetitive motions. Sakumo made himself a mental note to get more film for his camera because the sight of them working on throwing shuriken without another single word exchanged was hilarious. Almost as much as the clear amusement in the lines of Kakashi's body at how _awful_ Nori's attempts to aim were. Since the girl didn't complain, there were no insults. Sakumo also didn't miss that Nori was smiling now.

()()()()()()()()()()

It became a not so uncommon sight. Sakumo soon felt better about that his son would be in the academy in just a few months since he had noticed there was often another small chakra signature by the throwing range in the compound. Scrolls would show up, always kept meticulously put away, but obviously on plants for Kakashi to peruse. Nothing was said to the elder Hatake but apparently, the children had worked out an exchange of information of sorts that kept both happy.

The next time he had a mission that would take a week he ruffled Kakashi's hair, smiling down at his son. "There's food in the cupboards, you know the Akimichi restaurants that I have a tab at. If you need anything Makoto will be by every two days to check on you.." That had been a welcome change. The moment Sakumo unbent enough to tell his longtime friend that he could come by, he had. Kakashi didn't stay in the room when the Midori head would bustle about with new tea blends and chatter at Sakumo about all the information that was found out in his shop. Kakashi didn't argue over someone being by either though because a lot of the time he brought Nori along and the two would escape throwing sharp objects in silence with occasional discussions on whatever new compounds Nori was working with.

"I am aware, Father," Kakashi grumbled, hating it as always when his father went away.


	5. Chapter 5

Not too far from the shop was where the main Midori household was. Two stories but four townhouses built side by side, it had once been a smaller apartment complex. A few walls knocked down had made it the perfect place for both born and adopted in members. They only used the single kitchen and dining room, such rooms in the other three on either side converted yet further into bedrooms and a few sitting areas. While there may only be seven living family members there were five spouses with their partners, four more who had lost theirs but still were considered clan for marrying in. That didn't even begin to count the fosterlings or those with an apprenticeship at the time. It was for all of that, kept quiet in the house. Raising voices was frowned on and with so many living together, it was essential to coping. Those who had chosen to live as a ninja, or were in training as two of the fosterlings were, would move out as soon as they graduated the academy. The next youngest to Nori was a ten-year-old, not capable enough to be one of the earlier graduates despite the fact the Academy was pushing it's standards closer to wartime and would let them leave before eleven or twelve years of age if they seemed they could benefit more from in the field training.

"Nori?" The soft voice of one of her grandparent figures (more like an aunt or a cousin removed three times or more but frankly after a while you just stopped trying to figure it out and anyone over fifty became Grandparents for ease of use) sighed and then Nori felt the blanket pulled off her head. "You cannot just hide under your blanket to read. There's not enough light, you'll hurt your eyes."

With a grumble the young girl pulled herself out of the cozy nest she had made, short hair sticking up every which way as her gray eyes blinked from the increase in light. Her futon was closest to the window so she had gotten a little light, hiding as she was. "What else am I supposed to do? I can't go to the shop today because they said the fumes would be dangerous in the lab and they shut the store, I'm bored, granny Ryoko! The other girls are down studying for their tests to see if they can stop going to the civilian school and they aren't even studying. It's all gossip over if they think they've found who they are going to marry yet. They're fourteen, why are they even talking about something that foolish."

Ryoko chuckled, noticing the way Nori's short hair was sticking up like a porcupine and the smudge of ink on her fingers and cheeks showing she had yet to wash up from her own early morning tests on the proper methods to create an infused oil for internal versus external use. "Well, I suppose I could bring you when I go check on Kakashi this afternoon. No doubt he's cleaned out the fridge, again." It was hardly the first time that one of the family went to check on the young Hatake, usually, it was Makoto but Ryoko was the better cook in the family and if they didn't want the child surviving off take out and cereal it fell to her to make something. It helped too that no doubt the pair would end up doing something active and some of the restlessness her young charge would be burned off. Even the quiet ones needed an outlet.

Nori smiled and was suddenly up gathering scrolls and the pouch of older shuriken she'd been allowed to take with her from the Hatake grounds, to practice her grip on. As she had also seen there were some old overgrown plants she could gather last time when Kakashi had been practicing tracking and hiding from her in the overgrown garden -he was all silver and black it stood out amongst the natural growth to one being trained to detect the slightest change in hues- and the two had all but fallen through a hedge. In truth, it had been an overgrown broken wall with an abandoned herb garden half weeds and many stubborn plants taken over. So, wishing to see in better detail what was there and potentially useful, Nori grabbed a few tools for cutting and digging up specimens and the larger tote bag she wanted for it.

"Wash your face and hands so you aren't covered in ink, and brush your mess you call hair!" Hollered Ryoko from where she was in the kitchen and Nori rolled her eyes. True there were some nice things about the lot of them all living together who didn't have immediate smaller families, even if it meant Nori shared a room with two other girls they were older and apprenticing for the salves and common recipes, a sort of internship and labor for room and board. It also meant that Ryoko had to keep any of the clan scrolls on her person if not put away where those who were not Midori could find them. Any chance to get out of the overcrowded home was welcome, she needed her space.

Sighing Nori did as asked, there was a basin and pitcher kept in an alcove in the hallway for just such a purpose, often the bathrooms were in use considering how many lived there. The elders and married couples had more rooms to themselves, and a few were 'reserved' but in truth kept under blood locked genjutsu so they could hide Midori clan scrolls and old family treasures without explaining them to visitors or those training with them. With a quick ruffle of her hair, the short strands were at least all somewhat facing the same way and slightly dampened to help weigh them down. "Done."

"I meant with a real brush." Her granny scolded her, earning a single raised brow from her tiny relative. "Fine, leave a note. I want to pack up the last of the soup we had from last night." Ryoko chuckled as she watched Nori scale the shelves to get said implements down from the standing desk and start scribbling with the pencil on the pad left out for such notes. Like a little monkey, the youngest born member of their clan was. Nor did Ryoko mind being called 'Granny' by her distant cousin. Her own child -never married but one of the fosterlings- had gone off and pursued a career as a ninja and she never heard from the boy anymore with any regularity. Such was the realities of the world and in a clan ideally, all your elders would take part in helping to raise the younger ones, with the youngsters pitching in where they could. Nori was especially fearless when it came to heights and there was an ongoing joke that if they set up a hammock on the ceiling she'd find a way to get into it. Of course, it was to be encouraged as eventually, she'd be scaling cliffsides and trees for plants that didn't grow in nicely accessible areas.

"Do I leave a return time, Ryoko?" The lack of affectionate term was to convey seriousness and Nori watched as her grandmother figure paused, the pursed lips pulling at the wrinkles on the woman's face before she shook her head no. Ah. So Ryoko suspected she'd be cleaning as well, Nori knew that if nothing else her granny would end up doing the laundry. Kakashi may be smarter than Nori was -certainly was a natural genius at most things as best Nori could figure out- but that didn't mean he could understand how to work out a majority of cleanliness chores. It wasn't as if his father was any good at them, Makoto had often mumbled that the only other person allowed in the compound regularly was a ninja approved maid or two that always had supervision whilst they worked and it was bad enough sometimes it was bumped up to a C-rank.

Go figure, someone could bend the laws of nature to mimic a wildfire, lightning or rainstorm, part the earth as if it was butter..but they couldn't understand using a broom or mop on a regular basis. Nori had sanitation and organization as part of her very reality considering the lethal items she'd be working with daily when old enough. She'd been mopping and dusting since she could scoot her backside across the floor with a rag.

"Done!"

"Well look at that," Ryoko grinned and held up the basket she had put more than just soup into. "So am I! Let's go, scamp."

Ryoko hummed to herself, quietly entertained as her quiet charge skittered side to side after they left the house, weeds and leaves being shoved into her usual pouch as they passed dandelions and a mint patch growing wild. There was an abundance of useful plants growing everywhere for all most never noticed them. A greater spring to her step and the constant fiddling with her bag gave away the excitement she held, Nori was clearly still unaware that what she had with the young Hatake was generally referred to as a friendship. Not that it kept Ryoko from teasing the girl. "Glad to be seeing your friend?"

"He's not my friend, Granny," Nori responded without pause. "We just like to do things together and discuss things."

Ryoko rolled her eyes. Youngsters. No wonder her hair had gone white early, dealing with brats like this. "That is what most consider friends."

Nori snorted, actually frowning up at her elder. "He doesn't try to seek _me_ out, Granny. Not without that mission to learn my name. This isn't a friendship, it's a mutually beneficial agreement."

With a laugh as she gave in Ryoko decided she would not let Nori know how often the Midori clan saw Kakashi vanish if they checked up on him only to not have their smallest member in tow. He'd only actually be seen if Nori was there. But why not let them be oblivious? It was fine entertainment.


	6. Chapter 6

Weary and filthy Sakumo entered his home sometime after midnight. He was three days later than expected, but they had succeeded in their mission and it was really the fault of the recent rain that had held them up on the last leg of the journey home. Pouring as heavily as it was had necessitated going slower no matter how much exposure to the elements that had caused. even now Sakumo wasn't entirely certain if a hot shower could completely ease the chill from his bones. Mud had caked on, sloughed off, and resettled in the creases of his attire and joints. So as not to alert Kakashi any further than necessary he slid inside from the window of his own room as opposed to utilizing the front door.

The timing of the latch clicking open and shut went just as the torrential downpour struck and so Kakashi did not waken, leaving Sakumo standing inside by his window with a steadily growing puddle at his feet as his mouth curved into a smile.

Kakashi had fallen asleep in his father's bed, wrapped up around Sakumo's pillow. Face unhindered by the mask letting him view the tiny mark on his face that was so like the one his mother had. Inuzuka Kana had been well known for her beauty mark, something that always made a bittersweet pain strike Sakumo seeing that it had against all odds been replicated on their son. Kana's had been on her nose, getting her teased mercilessly by Sakumo himself when he started learning how to act like most people. Calling an Inuzuka 'Spot' was not one of his better moves, Makoto had warned him, but it had gotten the glaring snarling beauty to pay attention to him. Unfortunately, Kakashi with the mark on his lower face had heard more often growing up that he reminded every person they knew of his mother, with that marking, instead of how he definitely had features similar to Sakumo.

As a little boy, shinobi born and bred and prodigal or not, it was too embarrassing for Kakashi. The mask had been the solution, something used more in the days before ANBU, before working for a village. They'd had a number of them from the Hatake clan's earlier days and it had only helped when Kakashi realized he didn't smell everything so strongly with fabric covering his nose.

The mask was now a useful part of Kakashi's life, probably his boy didn't even recall why he had started wearing it, his mother someone he knew now only from pictures and rarely if Sakumo could bring himself to speak of Kana. That also meant Sakumo almost never saw his only child's face uncovered.

Heart fluttering at the adorable sight, he slipped quietly down the hall to shower glad he tended to keep a spare set of clothing on a shelf inside. He most assuredly did not wish to wake his precious son. Not when it would only cause Kakashi to act annoyed and cold instead of betraying his embarrassment at being found in his father's bed, near his scent for comfort.

It was once he was cleaned, changed, and going to see if there was actually _anything_ edible in the house considering a growing boy who was exceptionally active lived there when Sakumo realized his couch had an odd lump on it. Stealthily moving over he found himself wishing for a camera, as half drowned in blankets and with her foot hanging off oddly, Nori was sprawled out slumbering deeply. Obviously, the girl had been visiting when the worst of the storm had started and one or the other of the children -or a good meaning meddling Midori member- had decided she should just stay put until the worst of it passed.

Sakumo shook his head with a grin. Right. Most likely it simply hadn't occurred to either bright child to trek through the rain and the odds of her family not knowing she was here and what it meant if she didn't come home? They wouldn't have worried or even gone out to look for her. Perhaps it was a touch peculiar, this trust in such young children, but they weren't exactly treated like anything save capable small adults. Still, Sakumo went to raid the fridge now knowing there was apt to be nothing but cobwebs and vegetables neither kid had wanted to eat; with a light heart. His son let his guard down to the point there were no traps and trip wires in the hallway, Nori being on the couch though was something Sakumo would have to find a way to explain to his precocious boy that wasn't done. There were guest rooms for a reason. Though, perhaps, just perhaps, it was precisely the distance between them that allowed Kakashi to rest easily. Sakumo hadn't even seen a kunai in the sleeping boy's fingers. All in all, it was progress, very good progress.

Kakashi trusted his friend -though neither was likely to admit to such a word- enough to sleep in the same house without his mask on. That was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I seriously can't take five and six year olds graduating murder training. Shift all ages forward to the just as crazy 12 year old standard for graduating. I'm going to have Kakashi graduate at 9 under that which is just as OMG serious without being cringe worthy when typing. But working with this universe somewhat.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

"I wish father would just let me test out of the Academy. It is pointless to continue attending." Kakashi was actually complaining for once. Not something he was prone to doing but as the rhythmic strikes of his various attacks upon the straw dummy set up behind the house managed to keep standing, he was indulging. Just within hearing range was Nori, sitting with a blanket spread out as she sorted her clippings from the yard. It had been about six months now since the rainstorm where she had first stayed the evening. After that, and a funny morning the next day with a incessantly humming Sakumo for no reason either child could fathom, it hadn't been quite so odd to have Nori spend days when she was self studying at the Hatake compound instead of her own crowded home. She wasn't as devoted to the physical aspects, understandable since she had no intention of being a shinobi; yet, there was no strain in their quasi friendship neither wished to define if the other was doing something different.

More often than not, it was with Nori either reading a scroll, working with the variety of plants that still grew at the Hatake compound previous Midori generations had planted, or just observing Kakashi as he trained. Sometimes she would work on her own skills, but mostly she liked to watch to see what was possible.

"You've only been going a month." Nori pointed out, neither arguing for or against testing but more clarifying her information so Kakashi could correct her if she was wrong. When he didn't do so she set the leaves down she'd been inspecting for damage and hummed. "Has your dad given a reason he wants you to stay at the academy?" Testing out was not unheard of, if he did so he'd end up apprenticed under someone or the like until of age and capability for his spiritual and physical chakra to at least be balanced. Otherwise it could damage ones growth and future skills.

"Socialization." Kakashi grumbled and a particularly vicious blow with the side of his shin sent the dummy's head rolling along the ground. "He seems to miss the part where they are still convinced everything will always be okay. That someone can call 'hold' and the strikes will stop." Kakashi grit his teeth, he hated that level of naivete. His chosen career was lethal, if a ninja lived to old age they most the time lost a limb in the process or their minds. Only the best ever retired whole, and it was five times out of eight that a teammate who wasn't treating a mission seriously enough or flubbed protocol was the reason a limb would be lost.

Sakumo had never sheltered Kakashi from the harsh reality of their family profession. If anything he used it as a way to keep Kakashi safe in the future. Grumbling inaudibly he looked over, noticing that Nori had pulled one knee to her chest and was hugging it there, the other folded around that same foot. Her chin rested along the top of her knee with furrowed brows, dirt covering her fingertips as much as odd greenish hues where she'd wiped her hands on arms and trousers alike. It was her thinking pose, and Kakashi waited, instead circling the dummy and reaching out to test for any areas that were weaker than usual, showing if he struck unequally or not. He'd identified a habit for striking at the upper right side of the dummy, one he'd need to break the routine of, before Nori finally spoke up.

"Maybe he wants you to be able to pretend? Won't some of your missions be infiltrating? Or at least not standing out." Nori grinned at that, the memory of when she'd first caught on to his following her some while back always amusing her. Nor did Kakashi miss the chance to shoot her a dirty look at the reminder. He had yet to figure out not being spotted for that bright hair of his.

"Possibly." It was a curt answer, one that practically stated for him that she was correct and it was not a bad hypothesis but Kakashi hated it anyways.

Realizing there was nothing for it Nori just nodded, before stripping a few of the leaves off their branches and putting them away, wrapped per type. "Well then, feel free to complain about the many ways your peers are going to get themselves killed."

That actually got a snort from the surly child. "For one...they still act like it's all a game." Really if you got Kakashi going he could rant for some time, and on the many flaws of his peers was one of them. He kept it to himself however, that having someone who would listen, knew nothing of these same people he mentioned without using their names, helped him keep his temper in school. Nori would just listen and it gave Kakashi an outlet.

After all, it didn't go over well if you started insulting your 'teachers' to their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

It was purely by chance that Nori was passing the Academy during a time the kids were outside sparring one afternoon. She rarely went in this particular direction but an order had been placed by an old man the other week and currently ready now. Nori had volunteered to deliver it, eager for a break from her lessons that day. It wasn't that she didn't love her future career, indeed she was arguably as besotted with it as Kakashi was with his future as a shinobi. Rather, it was that with Makoto, Ryoko, and a few of the other elders all handling a mass order for the hospital in need of burn paste and ones to help hide scars after a recent event had them out for civilians left Nori firmly stuck with one of the apprentices who were _not_ Midori by blood or adoption.

Or in other words, treated like the eight-year-old girl she honestly was instead of the brilliantly minded book worm who had been handling measuring and packing dry weights by the milligram for years now. The young man who had been supervising her had insisted she check the written recipe for each step, even when she was capable of rattling off each measurement and order flawlessly. She'd memorized the basic pain killer ages ago. It wasn't even a dangerous one, meant for a poultice not to be taken internally and when she snarked back that it needn't be utterly exact to the microgram as they were using the less potent items anyways, having been grown in weaker soil and harvested before peak production by a group that nonetheless was good to buy in bulk from for items that did not need such exacting standards, he'd ignored her.

So yes, Nori had leaped at the chance to get away from him for a while. Her trek towards the old man she was delivering his arthritis balm, a blend of camphor, mint, pepper, and sandalwood to help with the scent as well as a gel made of aloe and arnica which would assist when he wanted something less offensive to his nose, was a slow one that took her down streets she did not often venture. He lived closer to the library than many did, apparently some place he enjoyed volunteering at in his free time, and this had meant she heard the clash of bodies and cheers of children before the first wall of the Academy came into view.

Curiosity ate at the girl, what was it like? Were they all like Kakashi? A nearby tree with low hanging branches beckoned but Nori huffed out a breath of air. Duty first. If they were still out when she returned then and only then would she indulge and see what exactly the Academy was like, why perhaps Kakashi vented about it so often even if it was not always in a verbose fashion.

With a swifter pace, Nori resumed her path. Konoha was not easy to navigate, it was a village founded by paranoid ninja after all! Meandering streets would cut off, some would be a dead end or an alleyway with a wall. Many you would have to duck into shops or homes if you did not know the way and were not just making for the rooftops as the local shinobi did. Obviously, anyone trying not to attract attention would avoid the high road. The curving seeming 'long way' to get somewhere was often the fastest and yet sometimes if you were not paying attention you would end up dropped off once more to the main street and need to turn around and double back.

It was specifically made to confuse those without a guide or reason to get somewhere. Sure, nowadays the shinobi all were rushing about to the point that all homes had a regular servicing of their rooftops by the Konoha annual budget but in the earliest days such feats were still more uncommon outside the highly accomplished or clan secrets.

As one of Konoha's civilian's, Nori had to rely on the regular streets and pathways through seemingly random parks and greenspaces. She did not mind it, indeed her satchel that was almost always on her person was getting added to as she passed a few wild growing herbs and flowers to play with later. If she did slightly take a longer route she knew passed by a patch of abundant poison ivy and carefully snip it into a smaller bag for such a purpose, well there was always something to make out of the oils that would cause such irritation on contact. Experimentation was encouraged with her training, and sometimes the most ordinary nuisances could find new uses.

"Well, look at you.." came a raspy pleasant voice as Nori finally approached her destination. The old man was out in his yard on a chair, a few local black birds and pigeons meandering about as he dropped bits of bread for them. "Your hair's a bit longer now girl. Planning to finally grow it out?"

Nori smiled outwardly at the well-meaning elder for all she wanted to roll her eyes and sigh. You didn't treat clients like that, she knew as much. It didn't mean she felt like biting her tongue as once again someone told her she didn't look like she should. What foolish notions. "I am due for a trim, yes. No one has had the time to work on it for me."

"Shame that. Nice shade, you should let it grow. Boys like girls with long hair you know. My own wife had lovely raven locks down to her waist by the time we wed." He responded, a tiny wave of his hand dismissing her opinion on her own looks before she could even give it. Nori swallowed back her annoyance and handed the package over. It certainly wasn't the last time this good intentioned elder, or his wife, had tried to explain to her what a 'proper' girl looked and acted like.

"Please remember that if you use the sandalwood scented balm too often it may cause irritation from the warming effect and this is why you have the other to alternate with." Nori started to explain, deciding she may as well jog back towards the academy, she had been slacking on running lately because she _hated_ it but Kakashi insisted it was a skill she needed to work on. As her acquaintance rarely was adamant about such things as her own on again off again training she did try to keep it in the forefront of her mind. Not that she would ask him why he either would give her that look like she was as foolish as someone named Obito or Gai were at the Academy or ignore her altogether.

It was the same reason when she told him to take or not take something, he listened. They had to trust the other knew more about their future profession after all. For some reason whenever they'd issue such a command in the hearing range of either Makoto or Sakumo they'd get some very strange smug looks from one, and from Makoto usually a mumble about a lost bet. Come to think of it, they did it when they referred to the other child as an acquaintance or ally too...odd.

"Yes, yes, I know. Thank you for bringing it. You off to meet someone? Look like you are in a hurry." Once more the old man was smirking knowingly at Nori and for once she decided to simplify her escape by letting him think he did know everything.

"Indeed. I have someone I wish to observe training." Nori bowed then before taking off, ignoring the laughter from behind. Really. She was eight! Why were people always smiling and sighing at her? It wasn't like she cared about boys or marriage or any of that when she was still a child. Not that she could complain to Ryoko about it, the last time she had the woman had nearly passed out from laughing and then made a completely inane joke about Nori knowing she couldn't marry her scrolls. Makoto hadn't been any better when she explained the situation later and suggested perhaps Granny Ryoko had been around too many fumes.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The scent gave her away. Kakashi was leaning against the fence waiting for his turn to utterly outclass the teething puppies he was forced to interact with that called themselves ninja in training. Despite his mask, the varying individual smells of every classmate were easy to find. So the minute that particular astringent and woodsy smell slipped about before the sound of someone climbing the tree by his fence, half making his nose itch and half calming it from the things she worked with and the methods she did so, he knew it was Nori.

Casually, he glanced up, utterly bored with being there. Even if he closed his eyes and worked on meditating his responses would be so far outclassing the others there it was pathetic. So yes, he took the time to spot the bright auburn hair and tan skin, before black and gray eyes met. Under his mask he hid a smile, raising a brow instead at seeing her there. The slight shrug, hand on her satchel to keep it from swinging, followed by her curious gaze trailing over the others in the yard told him everything he needed to know. Nori was always trying to learn, her mind voracious in questioning and wishing to fill itself with information in a way Kakashi approved of. It didn't connect things like his own thought process did,nor as rapidly, but when she got an idea she needed it to be solved or toyed with.

Much as Sakumo did, the Midori's encouraged any sort of experimentation which could potentially aid them in forming habits for their future careers so Nori's wondering what the other ninja brats he complained about were like should have been expected. Come to think of it, Kakashi was rather startled she had waited this long. The grimace she made had Kakashi fighting back a laugh though, even as he heard the yelps of the groups sparring no doubt doing so even worse than his civilian acquaintance tended to when he or his father bothered to instruct her. And her opponent was generally an immobile dummy!

A swift look told Kakashi no one was watching him -the sole reason he liked his vantage point was they often forgot he hadn't obliterated his 'opponents' for a while- and so he gathered chakra, bounding on top of the wooden fence and into the tree and braced across from her flicking two fingers in a mock greeting. "Yo."

"I see what you meant." Nori said, making Kakashi smirk under his mask for a few reasons. Not the least of which being he could practically hear his father's exasperated tone scolding for 'Return a greeting like a normal well adjusted person. At least pretend!' that they had been on the receiving end of multiple times. Kakashi rather enjoyed that Nori never indulged in silly manners anymore than Kakashi did.

"Obito." Kakashi pointed out for her, watching as the cry baby tripped over nothing and started exclaiming about something that he most assuredly did not have any point in doing. Probably taking over the world with monsters of awesome dango sticks or something. Kakashi didn't even listen anymore.

"Ling?" Nori guessed and pointed to another boy, this one a bored looking civilian Kakashi had muttered clearly only was attending because someone in their family thought he should but would likely drop out shortly.

"Yes." Kakashi drawled, noticing his 'sensei' was still distracted trying to keep the kids from killing themselves more than landing a hit on their opponents, again, he resumed pointing out the other failures. Of course, at this point, Kakashi was convinced they were all failures. He had never invited Nori to see those he bickered about specifically because he wanted to keep the annoyance of explaining why he felt a civilian was the less irritating company from being one of those mandatory talks the teachers insisted on that just went on and on without Kakashi doing more than looking bored. Yet now that she was here, he was having fun seeing her nod and guess along with him. The next time he indulged in complaining she would understand.

"I'm about to need to head in, they'll realize I haven't participated soon. Can you climb down with your bag?" Kakashi interrupted her trying to find Gai and gray eyes locked with his again. A wrinkle of her nose before she pursed her lips had Nori simply pulling the item off and handing it to Kakashi at his unvoiced offer. With a lot more work, and noise than Kakashi would have needed she climbed down, dropping the last bit before glancing up. Only when Kakashi was certain Nori was ready for it did he let go of the bag. With a wordless wave she turned and trotted off leaving Kakashi to stretch out on the branch. He may as well pretend he had been sleeping. Maybe he would annoy the teacher, and all the loud students, that way.

Hopefully, he could get his father to have heard enough complaints about his behavior versus his performance he'd just let him test out already.


	9. Chapter 9

Word spread quickly in a village like Konoha. A land famed for the rustling of it's leaves now was overtaking by swift whispers that ran from one end of the town to the other, constantly spiraling in tighter and harsher tones. It seemed that every shopkeeper, child, and gossip who had ever leaked a secret was whispering about the same thing. Chattering and murmuring in a way that only feigned privacy but invited all to hear. Too loudly for Nori's liking and far too constantly until the din pounded at her temples. Brows drawing together Nori scowled as she counted out the squash to bring home for dinner. Honestly the racket made it where she was only guessing at the correct amount, likely it had been erased from her memory.

" _Can you believe what the White Fang did?"_ One woman would gasp, not so quietly as they passed coin and slander to each other over the persimmons. Big eyes and a press of delicate painted nails to their lips as if to shove the eager rumor back behind instead of letting the wagging tongue do as it willed.

" _Such a shame. He was a good man too."_ A nod, others chiming in their agreements. Tiny sighs and flickering of skirts, heads shaking. Nori could imagine their little mental chants. /Shame. Shame. Yes such a shame. See us all agree, see how we agree and pander to the common belief. Because we are good people, much too good to be like this one whom we used to set upon a pedestal and now tear down. / And people wondered why Nori preferred the silence when so often those around her were so easy to read.

" _Horrid really,"_ cooed another woman with long black hair in an artfully messy braid, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes. Carefully of course, couldn't smear the eyeliner. Such theatrical behavior had swiftly become the norm no matter where one was. _"What sort of a ninja breaks his mission?"_

"Is that all for you dear?" That same woman then smiled sweetly at Nori in a rapid change of subject, as though being a child Nori wouldn't possibly be aware of what they were so carefully not speaking of in their incessant banter. Nori bit her cheek, hard, so she wouldn't glare up at the middle-aged mother who so often had her little ones there to help out. Those same children were in the Academy now. No doubt repeating this vitriol around Kakashi.

Not trusting her voice Nori just inclined her head and took the change once it was ready. No one noticed her lack of a wave as she left, half from being accustomed to the girl's manners being anything but the ones they tried to force upon their own children and half because they were too busy resuming their wretched pastime of belittling someone who had done so much for their village. Huffing with the effort of running and not crushing the bags of groceries Nori dropped them down with a loud clatter onto the kitchen counter and then glared up at Ryoko. She was a safe source to vent at, safe and wouldn't judge Nori for an outburst, would help her work through it. Because otherwise she was very tempted to put something in the tea of all those women that would make them require many bathroom breaks without warning. Slowly, as though worried she may startle a rabid beast, Ryoko set her book down. Ignoring the steaming cup beside her the lovely older woman arched a white brow at Nori.

"Speak, or else compose yourself. No one cares to decipher 'angsty female glower' this early in the week. Hmm. Or angsty male glower for that matter." There was a softness to her tone though, letting Nori know she would listen if the girl cared to rant. It was after all, where Nori had learned that trait from that she had employed for Kakashi more times than could be counted.

"...The..gossip." Nori finally bit out and Ryoko sighed and placed a marker in the book before kneeling beside her. She did not pull the girl into a hug but instead kept her body so that if Ryoko so chose the option was there to burrow in the green yukata Ryoko was wearing.

"Tell me then tiny thorn, what do _you_ think of all this?" Ryoko stayed close. Kept her voice gentle but that was the only concession she made towards the age of her younger relative besides the nickname. Just because Nori was a child did not mean the Midori clan would treat her like one beyond setting boundaries and rules that she could outgrow.

Fury made the eyes narrow when Nori locked her gaze at Ryoko. Her lips were chapped and dry and pulled apart in a grimace drawing attention to the freckles covering her face and made all the more angry against tan skin from the flush anger brought on. "Sakumo wouldn't do anything he didn't think shouldn't be done! That they hold it against him. It's like they completely forget all he has done for us!" The tiny frame whirled then and began pacing, freeing Ryoko to reclaim her bar stool at the counter while watching the stomping small form. "They dare to question his honor! He _saved_ his team and the very fact so many details are being shared about his mission means it probably wasn't so secret! Maybe there were other factors he can't share or doesn't know why they were influencing him but.."

Ryoko nodded. Well, there was no point in elaborating mission and shinobi sense as frankly half the time even the ninja's couldn't seem to agree. "And most of the Midori agree with you, and have told him as much. Still, he, and likely the chibi-Hatake, could do with hearing it from you." She slowly sipped her tea then and waited. Sure enough Nori gulped a few times, fingers pulling across her face and into the mess of her freshly cut hair with a growl that caused Ryoko to hide behind her cup unless her grin be seen. Rudely, and entirely expected, the girl then turned and stormed out the front door once more.

It was a pity that this was not the first time the Midori clan had witnessed the Hatake's suffer for what they thought was right. It always ended in blood.

Such a tricky thing, honor.

()()()()()()()()

Sakumo wasn't certain what was worse. The quietly cold reception as though he was unwanted, unknown, from the majority of the village or how his peers gazed at him as if he could turn traitor. Even so those sufferings were minuscule compared to the disdain from his own son. Kakashi had outright pretended he couldn't hear him a number of times recently. There were moments he'd talk, ask for clarification and then grill Sakumo to the point of throwing mission protocol and behaviors that he'd even taught the child at his father's face.

Honestly, such interrogation from his beloved only child was far worse torture than anything T&I may have been capable of.

Though, and Sakumo fought a pained smile as he watched the two 'not friends' argue by the training grounds Sakumo had improved for them over the year alongside the compound; having the smallest Midori burst through his door while Kakashi was at the Academy still only to latch onto him with a hug and scold him for letting other's and their foolish opinions get to him, was a tiny bright spot.

He couldn't let her keep it up though. As much as hearing her defend his actions to his son was a balm, Kakashi knew the rules. Knew it as Sakumo knew it, in his blood and bone and to go against it was unthinkable. To this moment Sakumo still had no idea what combination of things about the mission had forced him to abandon it for the sake of his teammates. Many times before he had made a different call, but for now...

It was as it was and he would not see Nori destroy her friendship with Kakashi simply because she could not accept it. Kakashi would burn such a connection without fear and never look back if Sakumo didn't step in. And perhaps it was selfish, but Sakumo wanted there to be someone who wasn't afraid of yelling at his son there for the boy. Kakashi was a prodigy beyond Sakumo's own skills at such an age; he would have a hard enough life without going through it with a trustworthy herbalist. Makoto had been there every moment he could to keep Sakumo company at night. Neither spoke about the reasoning behind it.

"That's enough." Sakumo had utilized the shunshin to get between them and tried not to sigh as his son glared at him. Kakashi was a stubborn little thing. Of course so was the angry girl, her eyes wet but she was not crying. Thankfully. "What I did, is against all that we are taught as ninja. As shinobi who have sworn oaths to our Hokage, our village. Kakashi is right to be angry with me." The words burned his throat and stomach even as he saw Kakashi's flinch.

Nori shook her head but didn't argue, clearly composing it first. Finally it was Kakashi who spoke up, realizing that Nori simply couldn't understand because she wasn't a ninja. If she had argued any longer about how 'That's your father and he needs you! At least you have one!' Kakashi was fairly certain he would have told her to leave and not come back. He didn't want to have to stand by his laws and rules in this case but there was no room in the rules of a shinobi. None. That's why one of the goals was to make oneself unfeeling. To separate what was wanted from needed, to do what had to be done. In this case Sakumo had not done the correct thing. That was not easy. Correct action and right action did not mean the same. It was so wrong how twisted this all was.

"It's like if someone didn't follow protocol with your career, Nori." Kakashi huffed, and Sakumo nodded slowly. Kakashi hated the understanding look in his eyes, hated how the look of pride that bloomed over his fathers features made his stomach still flutter and his spine want to straighten. Sakumo at least took over explaining it to Nori. Kakashi wasn't certain he could take much more of this because he was _glad_ his father was back, and earlier than expected but how could he do that? How could he throw away all he ever taught Kakashi? Yet, how could he be angry that Nori was right and he did have his father and if the mission had already injured two so badly..perhaps Sakumo wouldn't have returned. One couldn't know. Kakashi _hated_ not knowing and so he was clinging to what was familiar in this situation.

"Nori, what would be your reaction if someone swapped labels from safe plants to dangerous ones, or didn't clear a jar and dumped say...something that couldn't be taken internally safely or mixed into a jar for just tea?" Sakumo didn't know what ones to use as an exact example and yet saw the moment Nori's face paled and her jaw dropped.

"But..that could kill so many people, or worse." Nori shook her head. Most people had to rely on being told what something was, not familiar with how they looked before or after being prepared. A few common flowers was the best the majority of the populace could name. Even the shinobi her family worked with -not the more lethal or complex concoctions those were kept just for the Hatake line- but plenty of the others bought off the shelves or ordered for the chunin and jounin who did not have a special arrangement elsewhere did not usually know what went into their vials! They just knew it made an opponent numb or dizzy or poisoned them, not what and why.

"Exactly. Now imagine that got dumped into the local well water because someone thought it may taste like tea and..." Sakumo explained the level of betrayal he had committed. How it would affect potential generations, and not a detail had been given. Classified was still on that mission, scrapped as it had been. He couldn't explain any of what they had been up to lest he compromise someone still on theirs.

Nori took a deep breath and said. "That's not your fault."

"But I wasn't the one who dumped it into the well Nori, I was the one who didn't do what they should and ruined it for everyone else..who was just acting on the assumption I had done my job." Sakumo saw when Nori understood and she seemed to deflate, head bowing and the short reddish hued locks shifting in the light revealing their uneven work. Hm. Seemed this time she did it herself.

"That's why," Kakashi frowned at the ground now, back to not looking at his father. "It was _wrong_."

Slowly Nori nodded. "Doesn't mean a bunch of idiots who don't even know which end of a kunai is the pointy one should be gossiping about you." Nori grumped out and Kakashi let out a watery snicker that Sakumo used as his cue to leave. Let them recuperate from their argument. Besides, he had some things to clear up with his Hokage before..

Well.

There were precedents when a ninja broke shinobi law like this.

()()()()()()()()()

Drops fell slowly from pale skin wrenched open by dulled nails. Trembling unceasingly in a way that had the droplets of blood splatter in random patterns. Shock coursing through the blood stream, denial.

A girl's voice was yelling his name after the slamming of a door. Familiar enough that he could safely ignore it, didn't trigger any reactions from him. "Kakashi? Kakashi!"

He couldn't hear properly it seemed. Was that something roaring or his heartbeat? Eyes looking forward blindly Kakashi fell to his knees. Vaguely he knew he was hyperventilating, not getting enough oxygen through his mask. The effort to swallow down the bile rushing to burn his throat. Choking on a lack of air but unable to move enough to let his fingers loosen from the fists they were locked into so he could pull the fabric from the skin instead. Finally, his mask was yanked down allowing his lungs to fill greedily with oxygen but a blanket had been thrown over his head. Hiding him away, respecting the urge to keep his face from being seen and covering him so he could gasp and let the tears slip as Kakashi curled down, hands scratching uselessly on the floor. In the part of his mind he'd already worked at training to compartmentalize, he was relieved that Nori had a habit of coming by to visit. That she had thought to save him from his lack of dignity this much.

A ninja wasn't supposed to feel. Wasn't supposed to...

wasn't.

but that was his _father_ and he wasn't moving and the iron and acrid scents were almost as cloying as the fact he could hear that cheerful stupid little wind chime by the front porch. The one he remembered his father hanging up with a laugh and saying when Kakashi could rush by without it making a sound he'd let him practice with the family tanto.

Soft pinging and tinkling noises that with every shift of the breeze felt as though it was pushing the good memories of his father farther and farther away. He was gone.

Sakumo was dead.

Suddenly, Kakashi couldn't bring himself to care about things like 'honor'.

()()()()()()()()()()


	10. Chapter 10

Hours crept into days, bled further into half a week before Kakashi felt he was aware again. Numb, but aware. He had skipped the Academy, training relentlessly. Makoto had been there a few times when he entered the house but the sight of the older man, his father's friend, his father's 'Gooper', had always made Kakashi go right back outside. Kakashi didn't want to talk. Didn't wish to hear pity or soft words. It wouldn't fix things, wouldn't make it all go back as it should be. He hadn't been able to go back into the room, his father's private dojo, where...

Every time he started to revisit that moment a sensation of cold would sweep down his limbs and for just a moment there would be iron bands too tight for breathing that constricted his lungs. Becoming aware -because of course, Sakumo had ensured his son knew how to handle a panic attack- of his surroundings helped. Focus on counting senses. What could he smell? Really smell not just what he thought of from the memory. What did his eyes land on?

Right now as he fought the most recent rush that made his heart pound and bile choke up his airways even if Kakashi didn't move in the slightest, he paid only attention to the oddity before him. Nori, on her knees, trying to scrub the kitchen floor? Her hair was damp, a grimace twisting her face and from the clear tracks of her capri pants, he could tell she was more spreading the cleaning water by clothing than the rag in her hands. It was fairly amusing, and as he just paid attention to the unusual sight, focused on the sound of the wet cloth rubbing along the tile floor, the way she was definitely going to have her pants soaked as if she'd had an accident when she stood up. How the green of her tunic was that shade she never liked to wear saying it made her hair look like dried mud so it had to be yet another of the hand me downs that he clan always seemed to put on her. Even that there were clear scratches on the soles of her feet, likely from running outside barefoot no matter how much he told her she was an idiot for it; it wasn't like you could fight that way safely.

Everything was a distraction until it shoved the fear away once more and finally he could ask. "What are you doing?"

Nori yelped, not used to listening to someone who moved quietly as Kakashi had been trained to do and threw the rag in his direction. She then blinked at him like an idiot, while Kakashi just raised one eyebrow. His hand held up, having caught the item even if it had been off course, and not at all concerned as it slowly trickled water down his wrist.

Fortunately, Kakashi knew he didn't have to repeat himself. It was one nice thing about her. Though he kept wondering when she'd do it. Ask about...that. Open the topic he could only get through life by never going near. If he didn't think about it, talk about it, deal with it, it hurt less. He could handle it, get by. The moment she asked though he knew he'd have to cut all ties with her. Maybe see about talking to another in the Midori clan about making things for him. Because Kakashi simply could not deal with acknowledging it was real and had happened.

Instead, up to this point, Nori had continued to ignore the topic just as often. She'd ask if he wanted to help her identify a new plant in the yard but mostly left him alone. Kept quiet, was there but never where she was too close. Let Kakashi set the tone and boundaries of their interactions. Finally, Nori sighed. "I'm not very good at these household chores but I do know how to do them. I just tend to make a mess of myself while getting everything else clean."

Looking from the still wet rag to the girl kneeling on the floor in front of him Kakashi managed to choke another word out, more than he had done in the past four days. It scratched his throat and made him sound like a dying frog. "Why?"

An awkward running of a wet hand through the short locks revealed at least why Nori's hair seemed damp before she held out her hand for him to toss the rag back. Only once she dipped it in the bucket beside her, wringing it out meticulously and her face once more on the floor did the girl respond. Clearly making her body language show him she was going to let him have as much privacy as he needed. "Because you didn't like Granny Ryoko or Makoto here so I'm doing it."

The implication made Kakashi close his eyes, slumping against the door frame. Nori wasn't going to make him talk. She didn't need him to. She'd been _there_ , and if he wanted to pretend nothing happened and maybe Sakumo was just out on another long trip -spare Kakashi the pitying eyes and soft voices of those who would try to make him feel better but in making themselves feel soothed in sharing things would only rip the wound back open and Kakashi's heart would be bleeding all over again- well Nori was clearly going to enable him.

"Don't you _dare_ ask why, either," Nori grumbled as she kept her eyes on the floor. The slightly ragged breathing from Kakashi so silent she only heard it in the pause between pulling the rag towards her and pushing it away again. "I'm not an idiot, Kakashi." Nori huffed then, scooting along the wet freshly cleaned area to reach further. "Someday I'm going to be your official herbalist, and I have zero doubts you're going to be a lot messier about things like your kitchen and stuff and until you retire someone's got to make sure it's all clean and you eat. So yeah, I'm going to be really bad at this but.."

"You're rambling," Kakashi mumbled but then he walked in, avoiding where she'd already cleaned and hopped on the counter, sitting there, clearly intending to just watch her do the work. "...also, you cook terribly unless grilling in a pan."

An annoyed look was his answer and Kakashi felt himself grimace instead of a smile, glad the mask hid it, instead he closed his eyes and tilted his head, exaggerating the motion so she'd know what he meant even if he couldn't smile properly. He didn't feel happy in the slightest. Just, a bit at ease. Nori was willing to hide what she was doing under the argument of duty in a way that meant Kakashi didn't need to thank her, could brush it off. Keep his fragmented pride. For the first time, however, he felt the word catch in his throat but wouldn't let it out.

Friend.

She was telling him in words that they could sidestep that she was his friend and he didn't need to say the same, that she was here because she wanted to be. Would be, until far in the future.

"I could pick something up." Instead came her offer. No words about the incident, the funeral that Kakashi couldn't remember well. Only that there were so many people and they were suddenly speaking only about the good his father had done. That the Midori clan had easily mingled, keeping a subtle shield around the young boy with ninja doing the same. That he'd been screaming inside and unable to do more than just stand there, starring. A photo of his father doing pitiful likeness to the vibrant man he had been.

The trembling furiously quiet form he could see out the corner of his eye, where she would dart furtive glances so obviously at Kakashi had helped keep Kakashi from lashing out. Nori had been angry for him, no doubt the grips of her relatives so tight on her shoulders were to help keep the normally quiet girl from screaming at some of the same people muttering now who had been muttering then.

Kakashi wasn't blind, nor deaf. He had _known_ because when he was avoiding Makoto it was because Kakashi knew the laws. The rules and codes of all Shinobi and that Sakumo had broken them, that there was more to it. More than just something as simple as one's honor. Had to be.

Just..had to.

The sound of the wet rag slapping on the floor startled Kakashi and he realized he'd started to reminisce again. Growling he rubbed his eyes in frustration. He hated these flashbacks. There was a droning noise, and Kakashi focused on hearing it. Aware that Nori had to _know_ and probably read the same scrolls about it Kakashi had left dropped around the house. Because of course, the Hatake family had books and scrolls about dealing with the aftermath of their job and the horrors it could cause. But she was letting him decide what was enough and he wanted to cry almost just from that alone.

Finally, he began to understand the words she was saying instead of just the tone. When it finally made sense to his exhausted brain Kakashi felt the urge to laugh.

"...can be extracted using alcohol and heat. This is a potentially dangerous method of extraction as alcohol has a lower boiling point than water..."

"My, my..." Kakashi drawled. "If someone didn't know your future career ambitions... Such a deviant."

Nori looked up at him and smirked. "Says the boy who can identify every body part and how to best attack with them."

"It's important to know." Kakashi waved his hand, the familiar argument letting his shoulders relax. "Just because I proved the knee was surprisingly useful, but the elbow more so doesn't mean you need to get so startled still."

"They're both bendy joints!" Nori blurted out and then groaned. Peeking through her hands at him, ignoring the soapy water sliding down the back of her hands as she gave a sheepish smile.

"Bendy joints." Kakashi drawled. "Such _fascinating_ terminology. Do tell me more."

He easily dodged the rag that time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was a few weeks later that Kakashi realized Nori had not been gone much, and he was going back to the Academy during the days now. Still, he saw no reason to bring it up until he realized something was different and called out to the kitchen from where he was standing in the living room. It had taken him an embarrassing amount of time to finally realize something was off in the room. Even the excuse of recent traumatic events was no reason why Kakashi should have been uncertain as to what had changed for days! "Why are there clothes in a box beside the couch?"

A distracted holler came back to him along with the sounds of Nori and her most recent attempts at an eggplant recipe making cupboards be opened and closed as some missing utensil was searched for. There was a surprising number of the plants in the yard lately all ripe and it spared going to the market stalls. Neither child had quite forgiven the neighborhood gossips. "Because I require something to change into?"

Needing to blink several times to process that information Kakashi tilted his head. The neatly piled up blankets by the couch, and the couch itself, all did smell of Nori. He'd just become so used to her scent by this point it didn't register most the time.

"Do you _ever_ go home?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Only realizing after there was a strange pause to the formerly loud racket in the kitchen how that probably came out. "Besides just saying hello and getting more scrolls, I mean."

Once more Kakashi was grateful that Nori was not a typical child as she made a laughing sound at how well he did know her traits. "I raid the spice cupboard too," Nori confessed and poked her head out, gesturing idly with the small knife in her hand. It had a protective leather sheath on it still, even assuming she wasn't aware at all times where the potential tool and weapon was as Kakashi cataloged out of habit. That didn't mean Nori ever let one of her knives -and she'd argued with him before about how kunai were not kitchen knives before she just started bringing her own- out of their sheaths when not in use. She must not have been cutting yet. "But, no. It's loud and crowded there."

Kakashi nodded, looking up at the ceiling. Only when he heard footsteps walk away did he meander out of the room and down one of the adjoining halls. If he remembered correctly...sure enough once he disabled a few traps the hallway led into a series of smaller rooms. They were dusty but manageable. Futons and bedding still rolled up in the closets and away from the rooms in the 'main' part of the compound. Still connected. If the Hatake family was as robust as it had once been, then this part of the home is where the children would have been housed with their caretakers. There was the former Midori occupied workshops and rooms but you had to actually go to a different building for that and it was right by the..dojo.

So that was an absolute no.

Instead, Kakashi waited until dinner was served, thinly sliced and grilled eggplant that was a bit too heavily seasoned but what did he expect from someone obsessed with plants and herbs? At least there was fish and rice with it, both salted to the level he knew meant Ryoko had made it and Nori had probably picked up while Kakashi was at the Academy.

His mask around his face as Nori ate with him, having long ago proved she could be trusted to not look (mainly because as she said 'if that's your thing it's more normal than the whole knowing me by my smell thing, you crazy Inuzuka people!') and Kakashi used a genjutsu anyways for practice at it in a mild way that wasn't very draining. So only when Kakashi had finished his own meal did he wait for the right moment, until Nori was chewing on her fish, half daydreaming, for his speaking up again.

"There's a few extra rooms. You could just stay here as a sort of live in caretaker and cook and clean for me so I don't have to hire any gennin to do it."

While Nori choked and swallowed her tea to try and dislodge the fish, Kakashi stole her eggplant.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: For the record, very few things in my stories are planned. Most of these are just written as I go and things I do have planned are only lynchpin moments. Does make finding out what is coming next interesting as the writer!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the Midori household, it was a rare muffled silence, most everyone out for midday while Makoto drank tea and reviewed papers written by the apprentices. Ryoko would take this time to make the noon meal for everyone and the only rule was all those who ate helped clean up. Ryoko was the best cook in the group, a few of the others could cook well but as one of the oldest, it was generally when 'Granny' took over the kitchen that there would be the greatest amount of people eating at home that day. Softly humming, white hair pulled into a top knot held in place with a few wire twisted forms that were old hairpins her son had made her, Ryoko was quite content.

Makoto, on the other hand, was frowning into his teacup as he lightly swirled the leaves. "You don't suppose I need to give Nori, or gods forbid, Kakashi, the talk do you?" More often than not these days he was seeking out his elder cousin as Ryoko had actually had children, foster though her son was, and due to Makoto's close friendship with Sakumo he saw attempting to look out for the stubborn Kakashi as something he needed to do. Not that it was easy when there was a swift child darting away anytime the Hatake brat saw him.

"They're smart. Get a few scrolls on herbs that are dangerous during pregnancy, another about impotence and leave them out for Nori to read through. You know the boy takes everything and reads it as well, they can draw their own conclusions. No doubt they'll even have discussions on it in some devious murdering plot method like what you always did with Sakumo." Ryoko hummed as she prodded at the large pot on the stove, making one of her famous stews that never resulted in leftovers. A few containers of it would naturally go with Nori when she stopped by later, it just may last two growing children a day. Like all ninja in training, especially those who were frankly skilled to stupidly competent levels as Kakashi was, the boys ate a great deal.

"I know they are only eight, soon to be nine for Kakashi but.." Makoto frowned in a way that drew his brown eyes to squint. "It seems there's an awful lot of kids screaming about love or crushes."

"And we have a Midori and Hatake. Just like the rest of us, those two will be distracted by their careers and even if they do get hit with the stupidity causing hormones that short-circuit brain cells early, neither would do a thing about it." Ryoko chuckled and glanced over, wrinkles pulling as she smiled. "One is a socially stunted recently traumatized boy, the other is a girl who I am half convinced would marry her work if she could. Save concerns about them dating others for when they actually show an interest in it, hm?"

"I suppose at this point even if they are living together, I really ought not to listen to all the gossip of what other children are up to." Makoto smiled, bitter as it was. Gossip, after all, was still haunting the markets and village. Kakashi had started to relax and look willing to deal with the Midori clan as a whole again only to realize the pressure of attention from those convinced that Kakashi 'couldn't make the same mistake as his father'. The result was pushing the boy into being more closed off, hiding behind the rules and laws and terrified of saying the wrong thing.

Makoto knew that could only mean Kakashi had figured out to save face for Konoha as much as his personal honor, to reinforce that the mission and the command of the Hokage meant more than any, no matter how important they seemed.

Sakumo had no doubt been ordered to commit seppuku and not leave a note or reveal the reason why to his son. That didn't mean Makoto hadn't visited every night leading up to it, harassed his friend to try teas and acted normal. Granting a cover for Sakumo to steal away small words that Makoto would hide until later. Someday, Kakashi would have an explanation. In code no doubt but that was for Makoto's own protection. If it was ever found Sakumo would have wanted his friend to be able to claim he had no idea what it all was.

The man really had been too good for Konoha.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The topic of that night when Kakashi's world changed was never brought up. With no more interference on the last Hatake's part the rooms he'd pointed out idly ended up cleaned and the box of clothing vanished from near the couch. Little by little, small things started to shift around the compound. A plant here and there being grown by a sunny window in a makeshift pot. More scrolls in the bookshelves that had the Midori crest on them instead of the Hatake one. If Kakashi kept to doing his own laundry it was simply out of habit though he also knew if he at least kept the clothes in the bin by the room they'd get done and folded to set outside the hall that led to his own rooms. Likewise, at times if he was doing a load Nori's own attire would go in and he'd return the favor.

There was a _lot_ more in the way of vegetables being made but again, with her background and now full access to the yard it was bound to happen. Kakashi was fairly certain that there had not been an actual vegetable garden there before, and certainly not one as organized as it was now but it fed them enough to space out visits to stores. Six months later, Kakashi was turning nine soon, and neither child had forgiven the gossips.

Not everything was easy though. Inside the house, the two kids were just that, for all they were more like small adults they would still tire, argue silently -a skill Kakashi knew that was certainly not shared by his peers at the Academy- and yet, in the end, they were both mature enough to just move on. Especially as whatever tended to set them off was generally small. Like the fact Kakashi did not approve of his kunai being tested with a new oil even if she'd previously done so on her own items, Nori learned to be much better about explaining in minute detail. After the oil had oxidized Kakashi decided he really didn't mind it, it was just hard to explain to her that he rather liked the matte finish after the stink he'd caused because the oil itself was fairly rank until dry.

Or the fifth time they'd eaten the same meal for breakfast and lunch and Kakashi was sick of it. Nori had scowled and said he could try and cook then. Rather than pointing out it was half of the reason Kakashi had initially proposed Nori move in; as the idea of having a silent huge place to himself now was terrifying and the flashbacks were only now becoming manageable, Kakashi had risen to the challenge.

Sulking, Nori had still conceded that Kakashi was definitely the better cook. It didn't change much though, other than now if Kakashi did not feel like dealing with Nori's limited range of culinary skills he'd use one of the four meals he could actually make to liven them up. At least Ryoko was apparently teaching his roommate how to cook, albeit slowly as her real training came first.

There was also the time they'd had an actual yelling argument complete with tears because Kakashi hated feeling vulnerable about his PTSD flashbacks but that had been months ago and if anything, since Nori never threw any of it back in his face or held his own insults against him that he had sneered at her, it helped them get closer.

Nori did not mind that they could easily spend three days without much of a word to each other. Sometimes aside from mentioning 'Training.' or 'Don't touch the pot on the stove' there wasn't any actual speaking. It was a quiet she relished. She still went to the apothecary, had her lessons and read there but she had not bothered to return to the main house except to work on a new recipe with granny Ryoko or raid the spice cupboards.

The two children were content, at least.

()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm going to test out at the end of the week," Kakashi said randomly as they sat reading. He had a book on strategy during a famous battle in the land of Iron held casually by one hand. On the opposite end of the couch, Nori was flipping through one of her own, Kakashi had loaned her one of his own history books thinking she may find it of interest. If nothing else sometimes what people got up to was fascinating.

There was a pause of flipping papers and Kakashi observed out the corner of his eye how Nori set the book down and rubbed her eyes, mentally shifting from the tales of a battle that had been won by elders and farmers under direction of a single injured shinobi who had turned the lay of the land into the weapon and held off the opposing force. It was one of Kakashi's favorites. Only then did Nori puff out her cheeks and nod slowly. She didn't voice the obvious though. That he was going to do so because his Father was not there to insist, Kakashi wasn't having any more flashbacks during regular moments and sticking around the next three years in the Academy wouldn't help with that.

The soft slow exhale Nori gave, chin lifting as she gazed at the ceiling and rolled her shoulder's back to slump on the couch gave even more away.

He'd test out on his birthday. Kakashi did not want it brought up, was subtly letting her know.

"Fine. I'll tell everyone. They'll insist on 'congratulatory' gifts though." Nori's voice gave away her understanding. Kakashi didn't wish to celebrate a birthday without his parents. Instead, he'd change the reason for good wishes and presents if they had to come.

"I'll manage to be somewhat gracious." Kakashi drawled, hiding his smirk as Nori snickered. "I'll even attempt to say thank you."

Laughing now Nori flopped onto her side and grinned at him, chin braced on her hand. "Well then, I'll just say that I personally hold to the fact you always maintained you were being held back. So at least for me it's no surprise."

"...Oh?" Kakashi lifted a brow. Nori was setting up for something. She got that twitch where she'd shift her jaw muscles and it would move her ears back and forth slightly. Just a few millimeters but it was a way she shifted tension that was less obvious. Well, would be if not for how short she kept her hair.

"Ask for a request then, Mr. Graduating early." Nori gave in. She'd had a present, but with what Kakashi was suggesting she didn't think it was quite enough. After all, it had to be something bigger if it was going to be for his graduating.

Kakashi hummed, his eyes boring into her and completely not fooled. He knew he'd find a wrapped present _somewhere_ on his birthday now. Still, at least she was working with what he'd announced. Rubbing at his temple with a finger, Kakashi made a show of thinking about it.

Only breathing interrupted the silence before Kakashi did that exaggerated smile with his eyes scrunched up tight to reveal that he was grinning for all it was hidden under the fabric. "I'll think of something."

"...I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Working extra shifts this week which has meant going to sleep right after getting off and thus not any time to write. We got done at a decent hour tonight so let's see how much I can close that gap towards NaNoWriMo.

()()()()()()

Long before the sun peeked out Kakashi was up and doing his usual exercises. Just because the only other person he lived with now did not need the same level of physical conditioning did not mean he would neglect the habits his father had given him. The morning was meant for silent work, practicing his dodging and stealth, slowing down his movements and then speeding them up through the katas to challenge his reactions. There were basic calisthenics as well but mostly it was so that he would always start the day out warmed up and limber. Sakumo had been adamant that unless one had a reason to be, one should try to move in small ways at least, frequently. It was imperative to the lifespan of a ninja to not root themselves in a single position too long. Fractions of a second determined if you dodged or were too slow. Only when training did thoughts of his father not cause Kakashi's heart to bleed and the pressure to constrict around his lungs. If he trained perhaps a little longer and harsher because of it, no one would blame him had he shared the reason for his slight obsession.

Just as the sun changed the sky to hints of pink that bled to a golden orange and finally let the blue take over, Kakashi finally let himself in to shower. It was plausible that had been long enough scrubbing away sweat and dirt, the sheer monstrous endeavor that tackling the chaotic nest that made up his hair for the washing not to mention time to pass that it took for an attempt at forcing a brush through, as well as change into clean clothing, for the scents to have permeated the house.

For just a moment Kakashi let himself only focus on the aroma. His sensitive nose unhindered by his mask could easily pick up that there was a little _too_ much in the way of green onions in the dish, even from his room, but the miso and eggplant scent with that soft starch and warmth that depicted the mornings rice had his stomach in eager attention before he walked in the direction of the kitchen. After only a seconds hesitation the mask remained bunched around his neck instead of pulled over his features.

Honestly, it wasn't the first time Nori would have seen his face but she never made any change in her behavior about it. That made it far easier to let his guard down and at times know he did not _need_ to place a genjutsu to obscure his features if he did not feel like expending the trickle of chakra to do so. She'd seen it during his panic attacks, though it had taken Kakashi a while to recall as much and by then frankly she'd even washed his underthings and he'd thrown hers in a few times in the wash so something like seeing his unguarded face just wasn't as invasive as it could have been.

Actually, he'd even submitted to being poisoned in minuscule doses alongside her while Makoto observed them both for reactions so frankly if he trusted her for that part of her training he could get over the discomfort of walking in his own home without that barrier over his nose and mouth.

Mornings like this, when he really wanted to take his time enjoying his food, that was a blessing. "You made miso with eggplant." It was entirely redundant to point out but it was all Kakashi could think of as he stared at his friend -not that he would call her such and he really truly did not wish to hear it attached to him either- and then the table. It wasn't a difficult dish but most mornings they kept exceptionally simple fare due to being groggy. For this to be ready now, the admittedly usual time Kakashi was ready to eat, meant Nori was up not that long after he was.

"Well you're going to be an official ninja. Seemed something to put some effort in for." The light tone was accompanied by a shrug and playful smile before she sat down with a bowl, starting to eat and in the very action giving Kakashi time to compose himself. The soft warmth that seemed to spread from the center of Kakashi's chest through his bones and somehow drew out the softest sigh from him before he contently sat across from her, fully intending to consume a number of bowls. It was a little too strong, a little too much bitter and astringently flavored but he knew she remembered it was also his birthday and tried to do something special just for him. Nori hated miso soup, for reasons she didn't get into, and so Kakashi felt his lips twitch at the very fact she was eating it with him.

"I haven't passed yet." Kakashi finally spoke in response to her earlier statement as he worked on polishing off thirds. A choked laugh came from Nori before he could almost hear the eye roll she gave him even as she sedately ate her rice. She hadn't been up exercising and needing to refill energy and chakra levels, watching Kakashi eat at astounding speeds was nothing new. There was a reason she made a pot of the stuff instead of just two bowls full!

"You could have any time you truly wanted. I don't doubt you'll still make most your peers feel like idiots but do give yourself time to grow into your capabilities so you don't annoy people." Nori remarked calmly and Kakashi had to give a soft hum of agreement. That sounded like something from the Midori rules, ones he knew that Nori was still constantly subjected to. There were _reasons_ no one picked up on the fact that one family had made so many dangerous items for the Hatake's, as well as a few clans now long gone. Hiding in plain sight as it were, was such a stupendously ninja action that Kakashi wondered if they hadn't also trained, once many generations ago, to be shinobi before finding a niche that suited so well.

"That would be far easier if everyone didn't already have expectations of me." A faint bit of bitterness crept into his voice and Kakashi scowled into his soup, he needed to get that one under control. It wouldn't do to lose his temper and make people doubt he was ready to be a gennin.

"They don't matter." Nori paused then, glancing over at Kakashi, with his lips pursed he looked his age, scowling petulantly down at the meal and it made her realize this was one of her friend's insecurities he did not wish to bring up. It had clearly snuck up on him all unawares if his reaction was so potent. Well, handling his personality wasn't anything new.

"I expect you to do your best, to still be blunt when it suits you. To enjoy annoying the stuffing out of me at every chance you can." Nori remarked and went to make them both a cup of tea, this morning she figured he could use one for nerves. Not for taking the test, no, but for when he passed and was matched to a master. If Nori was lucky he wouldn't send some poor soul to the Yamanaka's with permanent damage, Kakashi could be vicious when it suited him and his tongue was all the more lethal when wielding words, hoarding them as often as he did much as Nori chose to made it all the more dangerous when he spoke. Though it had not escaped the girl's notice that Kakashi seemed to _need_ her to say things at times, whether he was aware of that trait or not. Perhaps it was because he had trouble socializing whereas Nori just mostly chose not to, that he needed validation of if his reading of a situation was correct or not. Either way, she was either never speaking with Kakashi save a few words or talking more than she would outside of the family lessons.

"Ahhh but you're fun to rile." Kakashi admitted casually as he watched her putter about. The jars and canisters being opened betrayed their aromas and while not generally fond of having teas to help his mind or whatever else she decided they were for, at least Nori made the effort to make the combinations taste pleasant without needing to resort to sweetening them. If Kakashi recalled, Sakumo had once complained that Makoto did _not_. The memories still hurt, ached in a way that made him feel bereft, but they were no longer triggering attacks.

"No doubt." Nori drawled before setting his tea into his hands that were outstretched for the warm beverage. Though neither was very tactile, this time she lightly kept her fingers in contact with his as Kakashi took the tea from her. "Hey, Kakashi?...Congratulations early, and happy birthday."

Not replying the young Hatake took a sip, blinking at the licorice aftertaste to his tea before sipping it again. He liked this one. It didn't escape his notice that Nori paid attention to his reactions and gave a smile when the cup was set down empty. He'd no doubt be getting that combination more often.

"Thank you." It was a soft admission, of the effort she had gone through, of her words, of her not making a fuss over his birthday when he wasn't ready for it. For an answer, his companion just smiled and went back to her own tea.

()()()()()()()()

Kakashi felt almost let down by how easy it was to test out of the academy. There was nearly nothing on the written tests that couldn't be learned by half paying attention. On the physical and jutsu portions he had long since been superior but it still made his nerves rankle. In this situation though it was more because it meant the level of those he would be working with even post-graduation was not looking promising.

Nor would Kakashi be placed on more dangerous teams and missions until he finished growing at least into his late teens at the soonest so as to not compromise his chakra pathways and growth. It was going to drive him crazy. Almost as badly as the poorly hidden whispers as he sat in the Hokage tower awaiting on whomever would be decided to be his 'sensei'.

 _That's the white fang's son..the traitor..the coward..._ the whispers hovered around the hallway and Kakashi studied the minute changes of color in the wood grain across the way. He tried to puzzle out what wood may have been used to build the door based on the clues provided. Anything to ignore the damned whispers. _Yes, that one. Didn't follow the rules you know. Put his comrades first! You think his son is just as bad?_ Kakashi very carefully breathed out. Did not clench his fist or glare. Stay calm, placid, almost foolish looking. Kakashi had almost forgotten how much he hated gossip. Sharp tongues that wagged while their owners sat around lazily. The weight of their gazes fell over his shoulder's in a manner that brought tightness to his chest but he had managed to learn how to handle the oncoming risk of a panic attack.

Distraction was usually his only option, and so even though he was in the Hokage's tower about to be assigned a teacher for who knew how long, Kakashi indulged. After all he had passed the test, they didn't need to know how pathetically easy he had found it all. No doubt he would have been entirely capable of leaving them in the dust if he had even enrolled at say six years of age!

Though Kakashi was tempted to throw something at Nori when he got home if only because the first thing that popped into his mind was one of her rambling commentaries on plants he had recently been subjected to. A soft breath in, _The shape of the blossoms is often an identifying feature of the Paralyzation Poppy but not always. Sometimes people mistake it for something else because of the misleading name, not at all like other poppy's. Instead this particular bloom may be more likened to a fox glove with it's petals not separating until nearly the end of the blossoms. Likewise, the name is meant to confuse. This plant is not meant to temporarily numb the nervous system but cause mild muscle relaxation when the sap is distilled. As such it can be used to alleviate over strained muscles in a localized fashion, most often a poultice or balm though it is not dangerous to ingest too much of it can cause vomiting which leads to dehydration and thus discouraging locals from experimenting with it is part of the more dangerous sounding common name._

That had been an interesting find. How often did herbalists misname things to keep others from toying with them? No doubt as often as they kept the useful plants easy to remember. At least he didn't have to worry about his tea being poisoned without Makoto there to supervise and administer the dose for all Nori would be permitted to prepare it. Full training in poisoning rather than just building up mild resistance to commonly mistaken toxins was something Nori said she wasn't ready to start with yet and wouldn't for another few years when it wouldn't have as negative an effect on her body. She needed better control of the limited chakra she and her clan chose to draw on first.

Finally, steps echoed on purpose and Kakashi looked over, meeting bright eyes and brighter hair set as contrast on a man with a massive grin. "Hello there! I'm going to be your sensei, Namikaze Minato! Hmm my first impression of you is that you're probably too smart for your own good."

Oh great. Kakashi was in the hands of an idiot.

Before he could help himself Kakashi heard the words in his own voice emerge, and float in the air between them without a trace of filtering which he entirely blamed on being lost in his thoughts about Nori, someone to whom he did anything but filter his words. "My first impression of you is that you're an idiot."

Minato snickered but there was a slight edge to that smile that crawled over his face in place of the grin, one that made Kakashi's hackles raise and worry creep over his limbs. "Oh I see, you're one of _those_ hmm? Too smart indeed. All right squirt, lets see how good you are." With that Minato had grabbed Kakashi who had not even been able to see him move, and proceeded to race through the streets of Konoha so rapidly there wasn't a thing Kakashi could do except close his eyes. As there wasn't a chance Kakashi would submit himself to such an act of trust he instead was forced to squint, eyes watering from the speed and unable to free his arms in order to rub the irritated eyes. When they finally ceased moving, Minato dropped him to the ground, rapidly leaping out of range in case Kakashi had some more violent instincts as a reaction. It was a good thing Minato had done so because Kakashi had all but peppered the spot he was standing before with a number of steel implements.

"Well then, come on Kakashi. Show me why you were apparently worth my time as an apprentice." Minato grinned, and though it was a cheery facade, there was promise of pain and battering down of ones ego that lurked behind it.

Kakashi wasted no time attacking.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I still wish you'd let us all congratulate him _today_ ," Ryoko was commenting as she carefully transferred the meal to the pans and then nodded. "All right, this should be fine to keep warm. Don't fiddle with it and if that stubborn Hatake is more than another hour just put it in the fridge. It's ready to eat and just needs a short bit to crisp the exterior."

"Thank you Granny, and I told you," Nori commented as she looked over her notes. Along with her usual recipes and work there was also a slowly being compiled recipe collection that Ryoko was only providing her with instructions and temperatures and the rest Nori had to experiment with such as seasonings, but for this day a proper full recipe had been given. Considering it was one of Kakashi's most favorite things to eat and his birthday, Ryoko hadn't begrudged her little relative wanting the proper method instead of fiddling with it. "Kakashi has no idea what the apprentice process will require and there is no guarantee he will either be home at a decent hour or indeed at all today. Besides, as it is his day the fact he requested there not be a fuss is hardly something to go against him for!"

"At least he can't complain over the presents." Ryoko muttered but could not argue. The boy would be celebrating his first year as an orphan, no, not a soul in the Midori clan could blame him for wishing to change the associated meaning of this day. The pile of gifts now on the table in the living room was no smaller for the swap in meaning. With a clear announcement of the reason he would accept anything today being _only_ that he had graduated each package was various items he would find useful.

Midori and Hatake had been allies for _generations_ after all, they knew a few things about what to get their more active companions. Returning to the shops that no doubt Kakashi would not have desired to step foot in as the last memories of being within those walls would be with his father beside him had only drawn the Midori clan into rallying support to properly kit the young boy. Several times over. It wasn't as though shinobi didn't always need kunai and shuriken after all. There were order forms already waiting in a few envelopes as well with notes on how much of a tab had been prepared at locations for both sandals and pouches, things always in need of replacing with growing boys and active shinobi alike.

Nori was not unaware that part of her role was going to be reporting how he took the onslaught of practical gifts, if it was well no doubt that would become all he received from the clan. Sakumo in particular had simply been gifted information of which shops he could go order from and when it replenished on a regular basis.

"What did you give the boy, little thorn?" Ryoko had tilted her head just so, able to watch in her peripheral vision as her relative bit the inside of her cheek. Oh, sad as it was, Sakumo's passing had only brought the brats closer. Living together had gone fairly smoothly but Kakashi was used to not being alone and for Nori it was a relief to not be so crowded. After all, she could always run home so to speak, if she needed a visit with the lot of them. Still if Nori hadn't done something more than make the boy one favorite for breakfast and arrange for the other for dinner, Ryoko would shave her head.

"Ah, well I'm approved for several salves.." Nori shifted in her seat and then hid her face in her arms, clearly not wishing to continue on the topic.

Ryoko could let it be, though she was impressed that the girl had put in the effort for the items she had official clearance to make at the apothecary. They _were_ selling grade these days, exactly made so each batch was as potent and consistent as the ones made by others a good deal older than she was. High praise indeed for a child. Also, worth a decent amount. At least now the elder Midori knew why her young protege had been putting in so many hours at the shop.

It was the grumbled remark though that had Ryoko laughing.

"Plus I promised Kakashi a favor or something and knowing him I'll end up doing laps around Konoha while he watches and eats or something."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hello. My grandmother who was like a second mom to me just passed away on Wednesday. It was a long slow process thanks to the end of Alzheimer's (They call it the long goodbye for a reason) and it frankly has drained me. As I am determined to get through Nanowrimo I forced this out but all my other stories are temporarily on hold. Only the fact I had so much of this pre-planned is even making this possible to do.

()()()()()()()()()()

A very worn out and yet pleased Kakashi finally stumbled over the front door, despite his trembling each weapon and tool went in their proper stashing places as he took weary steps towards the center of the house. Nori was waiting, on the couch, unsurprisingly with a tea kettle and a steaming cup in reach as she poured over a book as though it held the world's answers. Clearing his throat softly, Kakashi let her know he was there. Because for a good ninja, even at Kakashi's tender age with his skills, Nori wouldn't have heard him until now. Startled gray eyes leaped from the written pages to meet his own and her cursory examination over his form from a distance began even as she set the bookmark in place and the book was abandoned.

"Was it what you expected?" Nori asked as she came over, clearly wondering if he'd need assistance. Frankly, Kakashi was too weary to do anything but tell the truth, and honestly, as she was no kunoichi so much of what he said would go over her head for comprehension if he talked technicalities and unburdening his thoughts was, therefore, safe.

"...He's amazing." Kakashi confessed. It was all that he could get out. Nor did he mind when with a careful shooing motion Nori sent him towards his room, and his bathroom. He had not told her if he had injuries, he certainly did, but they were all ones he could tend to easily.

"I'll get dinner warmed up!" Her voice was cheerful, raised in a way that wasn't really common, excited. It made Kakashi's lips twitch under his mask as he went to shower and patch himself up. Really if he wanted to he could have just sat down covered in debris and sweat as he was and Nori would probably only remind him to treat any injuries first to stave off infection. She was both the most and least girly female he knew of, neatly sidestepping any attempts to box her into a category and just a girl that was his friend in her own way.

It made coming home a lot easier, knowing there would be someone there to greet him. Honestly, it was a pleasure too, to be able to share information and see her eyes widen when he explained feats she would never be able to perform. He felt much the same, despite being able to understand her books and recipes and methods -he was a genius, thank you- but he lacked the ability to see how most of the chemical compounds would fit together and create new ways to work with them. Unlike how he could with predicting in the midst of battle which maneuvers would chain together versus slow him down.

That reminded him of earlier. Eager to in a word, gush, over how amazing his new sensei was Kakashi made quick work of cleaning and patching himself up. All the easier because having Nori in the house meant there was an overabundance of muscle, burn, and shallow laceration specialized salves at all times. There were even pre-applied bandages that he just needed to pull the plastic coating off to comfortably set on an injury and the salve would be pressed against his skin with it. That made applying things to say his arms and shoulders, immensely easier. The salve was sticky enough to hold them in place and he'd only need to properly wrap it later or carefully pull on a form-fitting garment to prevent it from slipping during his sleep.

The fact it had only taken Kakashi grumbling about it a few times when he hadn't wanted to wake her, despite the humorous lecture he'd gotten that 'it is literally part of my training and job and I needed the experience, darn it!' before Nori had come up with the clever method so Kakashi didn't have to wake her and would still be somewhat in one piece the next day? Well, if he had ever any doubt about someday in the future swapping to one of her older relatives as his 'Gooper' the fact Nori paid attention and then found ways to still help him without forcing him into anything had promptly sealed that matter shut fast. Come to think of it. Kakashi paused briefly as he was throwing out the plastic and a now empty jar of bruise cream, he was pretty certain that until he started pushing himself harder physically Nori had been studying paralytics not injury remedies. Adapting for what he needed, indeed.

Deciding to leave the mask off, because Nori had seemed excited about dinner and she'd already made one of his favorites for breakfast so that left one very likely option that Kakashi was eager to consume without speeding through it...and if he was truly lucky, Ryoko would have cooked it! Kakashi padded bare of feet and just in a loose shirt and pants down his hallway. Wet hair not yet fully springing into its normal pattern as he briefly spared a thought for how surprised his father would have been to see him thus...

Kakashi closed his eyes and pushed the thought away. It being his birthday, the first time that beloved figure wasn't here for it, struck especially hard. For now, though there was the smell of broiled saury as a distraction and Kakashi smiled. He didn't even smell sweets.

No one could say Nori wasn't observant.

It was the sparkle in his dark eyes that gave Kakashi away, Nori mused to herself. Even as she set the plates out, having been forced to nibble on some dango and fruits earlier to keep from being hungry while she waited for Kakashi, his eyes only widened and the softening of his features betraying how happy he was. Subtle, the Hatake's always were subtle. Their slight actions giving away more than words, Makoto had explained to her once when her relationship with Kakashi was tentative and new. Before she knew that days he left his mask off were signs of him being so relaxed he probably only had a few weapons on him. After all, no ninja ever had _none_ or at least not without them in easy reach. "Welcome home, Kakashi."

Kakashi just nodded at her, a brief twitch of his lips before diving in with a happy sound to his meal. His shoulder's eased and Nori didn't watch him, focusing on her own portion. She had to admit, it was a tasty dish. As she had wanted to take up the least amount of it possible, Nori had also made an assortment of quickly cooked vegetables because unlike the boy across from her, Nori adored her greens. That had proven a source of jokes but frankly, half the weeds that grew were edible and Nori saw no reason to let them go to waste by just tossing them out of the garden. In relative silence, broken only by the sound of eating and drinking, the two enjoyed their meal. There were no sweets after as Kakashi disliked them, just a few fruits that were put out in small cut pieces if he felt like snacking later covered in the fridge.

"So." Kakashi blundered into starting a conversation, never very good at it but still knowing Nori needed a segue way into the talk starting. Sure enough she set her tea down and those gray eyes focused on him giving Kakashi her entire attention. "Minato-sensei.." Kakashi paused. "He's _amazing_ ," A sudden shift to his body language and despite being pleasantly full, okay overstuffed, he began to wave his arms around, hands trying to encompass the greatness of his new teacher. "So fast I never got close to landing a hit on him, though I made him dodge! He's a seal master, seals! No one works with seals, not well at least.." From there Kakashi ventured into jargon in his excitement that he would try to explain with more jargon, forcing Nori to read between the lines. Smiling as Kakashi fell into a sheer childlike enthusiasm, she had no complaints.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Kakashi never said thank you outright for the gifts from the Midori family, but he made a point of going into the shop and buying some more tea ingredients that he liked Nori to use. The elder behind the counter had chuckled and wished him well, and congratulations again. Kakashi was glad the mask hid his face because that knowing expression had certainly made his cheeks pink. So he was bad at saying thank you to most people. So what?

On the other hand when he'd all but tripped over the wrapped package by his bedroom back on that evening, a number of containers wrapped in a handsome black scarf just the right size to wear or tie over his hair, and of a fabric blend that wouldn't make much sound if he did wear it say on a mission, he'd grumbled loudly to Nori in lieu of thanking her for the gift. "I am a lot better at blending in now."

Her wicked grin had only made Kakashi grumble, though he was honestly amused by her jab as though he hadn't learned how to use the henge technique out of habit now to hide when trailing someone. It was still a reminder of the first time that she'd sought him out, started, truly started, their friendship. And the containers inside were definitely to prove useful.

Mostly because Minato was a perfectionist to the point even Kakashi sometimes thought his sensei was a few bricks short of a wall. Still, the obnoxiously smiling man was frighteningly capable- like Sakumo had been but different- and had a way of looking at things and refusing to accept that anything was impossible. He'd find a way to make it work, and only when he did would you pause and realize that it was a brilliant solution that should have been obvious all along.

So Kakashi ended up coming home with cuts and bruises and even a few small fractures he was later dragged to the hospital by the said teacher to properly get fixed many times.

Despite all that, even after a year, Minato had never actually been to Kakashi's home. Until he was there. Not even on the front porch being polite. Oh no, Minato had decided to surprise his student and snuck in a window.

The sheer number of traps that went off, and a glimpse of a short darker haired form throwing something in his direction that because it was so far Minato didn't react to as it wasn't aiming at him- and the chakra was that of a civilian kid, no threat- Ha!

He hadn't expected the sudden gas explosion that was oddly sweet until he realized his entire body had started to go lax. Before Minato would react more seriously and extract himself though he heard a heavy familiar sigh and just decided to see how this would play out. Clearly, Kakashi was not concerned. Interesting.

"Sensei...you got stuck in a trap." Kakashi deadpanned as he observed the tied up dazed form of Minato. Kakashi could sense the swirling chakra his mentor was using to disperse the toxin from his organs but it seemed Minato was too flabbergasted to respond as he likely was trained to. No doubt Kakashi's calm demeanor was part of it. At least thanks to Nori and Makoto, Kakashi was immune mostly to this particular swiftly dispersing paralysis gas bomb. "Lame."

"Hey! First off, that was an impressive seven layered trap..kept me dodging..but what was I hit by?" Minato felt dizzy and nauseated and for some reason, his eyes didn't want to focus.

"Can you describe the symptoms?" It was the voice of a young girl and Minato felt his jaw drop, even more, when he saw Kakashi look over at the small form beside him and sigh.

"Nori, you can't just ask him to describe what he's feeling." A year of being around Kakashi let Minato know he was hearing the boy entertained, for all he sounded bored.

"Of course I can. He's your sensei, that means he has to be very strong and I want to know where I should tweak my measurements." Nori scolded him lightly, a pad and pencil in her hands. "Now, how does your nervous system feel? Are your eyes burning, watering, or just dilating so you have trouble focusing?"

Minato couldn't help himself, he laughed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was only later around the table drinking tea, a different blend for each and Nori had not been offended that Minato didn't seem to trust whatever she'd made him, that Minato started asking questions.

"So how long have you been visiting, Nori-chan?" Minato asked with a broad smile. Nori just blinked at him, then raised a brow at Kakashi. Never dropping his smile and casual attitude Minato felt his curiosity perk up further at how the two shared a look. Finally, Kakashi looked away, mumbling.

"The nuisance moved in when she saw I wasn't eating to her standards."

Oddly, Minato was certain that was not at all close to the truth but Nori shrugged.

"You kept getting takeout. And it's quieter here."

Huh. They had a false story planned? Well, Minato could admit it was likely not understated as a need considering the level of traps ready, something Kakashi had said was a habit. That Nori, a simple civilian it seemed, knew how to rearm them? That spoke being shown how likely several times or more by the Hatake boy under Minato's care. That was not something you showed 'a nuisance'. Still, Minato had held plenty of his own secrets and methods and if the two wanted to pretend mere acquaintance he would allow it.

Honestly, with Kakashi the son of the infamous White Fang it had even plausibly caught people..hm. "Have you ever..caught anyone with those?"

Kakashi's dark eyes gave Minato that 'you're an idiot' look he used every so often. "Plenty."

"That's why I started coming up with things to help disorient and disable." Nori pointed out, still scrawling down some sort of shorthand that Minato couldn't make out. She had been very thorough in her questions to the Yellow Flash on his senses and Minato could only wonder what it was she felt needed to be adjusted. That had been most disorienting indeed.

Needless to say, the next time Minato visited he actually used the front door. Kakashi's smug attitude only lasted until Minato decided he could try a nice experiment on his tracking skills and catch the infamous 'Tora' on his own.

Seriously, how many times would that lady get a cat and plop the same name on it?

()()()()()()()()()

When Nori's birthday came around Kakashi scratched his chin. "You know that favor you promised me on my birthday?"

"Ye-es..." Nori began with a brow raised. He'd already left a box of books out for her to go through that were mostly journals from his family. Kakashi had no interest in that and knew if anything shocking was there Nori would draw attention to it for him.

"I know what I want." Kakashi then smirked at her, through his mask as he leaned forward with this chin on his hand.

"...Of course. You come up with it the day before mine. Alright, what is it?" Nori was only half exasperated, mostly she was amused. Kakashi may stick to his rules most the time out of fear of the ever watching and comparing eyes around Konoha, waiting for him to mess up, but he could be such a troll when he desired.

"I'm not going to get you anything." Kakashi waited and then creased his eyes tightly to hold in laughter as Nori snickered, glad that was no longer looming over them. In the future, it would become a long-running gag that they were passing over the favor. For now, though, it let Kakashi avoid the awkwardness of trying to understand what to get her when he already provided her with a home and all her other needs tended to be handled by the Midori family. But getting Nori to laugh? That was something Kakashi could do. And do well.

()()()()()()()()()

"Is sensei still pestering you for more of your trap additives?" Kakashi asked blankly once when he returned from filing paperwork, only to see Minato sitting at his table drinking tea. Nori was currently cutting up vegetables, likely for soup as it was a little chilly out.

"Ah, Kakashi, I'm not that bad. Really I was just waiting for you, after all, we have a mission again this afternoon!" Minato smirked seeing Kakashi grimace. Because being an apprentice did not mean that Minato was going to let him get out of low ranking missions. It was good for ego taming.

"Yes to the first. I keep telling him it was just the stuff sold at my family's shop! Minato, are you going to keep Kakashi out late?" Nori asked. It seemed the sort of question that was only for dinner but Kakashi knew she wanted to make some more of the powder's she'd been working on for Kakashi to use when employing smoke bombs. Something to help get him a few moments extra time but that wouldn't harm allies. Or his nose. And that they _did_ sell a far weaker version of what Nori used on the traps at her families store did seem to work to keep Minato off her back, though neither suspected he'd stay fully in the dark for long.

"Oh, not too long." Minato waved it off with a grin. "After all it shouldn't be that long for him to clean out a barn near Konoha. Just a lot of shoveling."

Kakashi did not groan, but Nori chuckled. "Right. I'll get the bath ready later."

There was no actual heat to the following complaint, though his eyebrows were drawn together in annoyance as the silver-haired boy glared at the other two. Really, they got along too well. "I hate you both."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: A reminder I am not having the early graduations for everyone in this. AU. Someday I'll write one when they graduate as older teens or early twenties and make my brain not hurt. Still not feeling myself but here you go.

()()()()()()()()()()

 _Slamming fist, pulled back, twisting form, another blow, another even faster coming from behind with a knife. Dulled kunai easily deflected._

"Stop using the same motions." Minato chided softly and continued to block, to drive Kakashi to his edge. It was necessary, get the hesitation out of his actions until someday he would even be able to kill before realizing it. Cope with it after, it may save his life. Minato never once forgot that though this was a mere child he was still a gennin, and more than that, he was a prodigy. Forgetting that accidents could happen sometimes lead to injury or death and so Minato took the same method his own sensei had. Act a fool mayhaps, but never, ever, forgetting that the pint-sized boy he was sparring with still could hurt him. Perhaps if either lucky or unlucky, even kill. No, Minato would not patronize Kakashi. The boy did not hesitate, trust in Minato's skill only helping him press farther along the path to being a fearsome shinobi.

It had been another year now. Kakashi had flourished under his guidance when it came to his abilities and mind, the boy was adeptly learning the basics of seals from him even but Kakashi was truly unmatched when it came to different ways of thinking whilst in the midst of battle. It was a method that generally took lots of experience to gain unless born naturally with it. Minato had it, Kakashi had it. So these spars be it in taijutsu, ninjutsu, or a variety of others were each carefully crafted to mimic situations that someday Kakashi would find himself in. For now, Minato was not handicapped but Kakashi was, only a lone kunai and a sharp remark of no using chakra, as though he either had to hide it or was too dangerously low to draw on it. Dangerous lessons, methods that were vicious and taxing on all aspects but Minato would not see his apprentice unprepared.

That was why there was an additional twist to be added today. Soon, very soon, likely in a month the Academy would graduate. New teams would be formed, and that meant those with apprentices, including a few that hadn't passed their team tests the first times around and shuffled back or to other areas as frankly, they needed the bodies to handle all the usual grunt work to run Konoha while the higher level shinobi were off on missions with the looming threat of war. So Minato would be taking on two more children, children who were going to be exhaustingly behind Kakashi and at the same time hopefully have Kakashi learn far more about being a chunnin. A rank he'd honestly earned recently but he'd had an assigned team for that who were older, capable of listening to each other and seasoned.

The new greenhorns would not be like that.

Thus the need for a change in the training. A surprise. To get Kakashi uncomfortable and starting to look out for others. To be honest, Kushina was to blame for the idea. Minato had just agreed easily when he saw the rationale. Kakashi didn't need another ninja for this, he needed to work with someone who had no real idea of what they were doing.

Just as Minato grinned and sent Kakashi flying, it was a favorite technique to abuse on the boy the yellow flash could admit, he did adore tossing his student as though he was a stuffed animal and seeing the annoyed look come over the boy's eyes. Most the time his student could keep his emotions at bay, not all the time. So as Kakashi was twisting to land correctly Kushina joined in. Scowling the youth crouched, eyes darting around even as he adjusted the hold on his kunai. Because Kushina was just standing there, grinning wickedly. Again.

"Hostage situation or helpful nuisance? Which you think our little Kashi needs to work on?" Kushina snickered.

Minato hummed, pleased to see Kakashi keeping his guard up. Minato _had_ been known to attack from any direction without warning after all. The less said about Kushina's idea of surprise attacks probably the better. But right now they were not all close, right now this was not Minato's girlfriend. They were all shinobi, evaluating, training, teaching.

"We haven't had to deal with helpful citizens who get in the way more than not in a while, but he proved on the last venture outside the village that a hostage situation is not one he had much trouble with. Good idea.." Minato tapped his lips. "Take it there was an incident?"

"Dattebane! Some moron tried to sneak up on someone and blew the cover. Let's just say the guy made my life reallllllly annoying." The twitch of her fingers and the darkened tone of voice betrayed that most likely Kushina had simply knocked out the well-meaning troublemaker. "Come on out, both of you, deal with us!" Kushina leered.

Kakashi frowned. Both?

A twitch of his nose and his eyes narrowed even as he got into a lower crouch. He knew that scent far too well to be worried, or bother looking back and over at Nori. Not when any second now there'd be one or both of the powerful ninja rushing. He just hated it when they pulled this exercise on him because he had been adamant Nori never reveal how much he'd taught her. She was no shinobi, not even a remote one, but she wasn't as bad as they'd been careful to keep everyone thinking she was. Very, very carefully they'd kept the true knowledge of what Nori was learning and her training to just what it seemed on the surface and a love of teas and gardening. She was learning her family trade, not that she also knew more about poisons than many senior shinobi and thanks to Kakashi was finally somewhat tolerable when aiming with kunai. Shuriken were still fifty-fifty and yet he could admit the few times they'd toyed with Senbon it suited her. All three were on her usually under the guise of giving them to him for just this sort of training exercise. Well, had been until Minato had caught on. "Weapons?"

"Confiscated," Nori answered in agreement because she always had something on her if only because Kakashi insisted. Though her herb-gathering knives would be in her pouch they were not meant for attacking and she would not be doing so for just a simple spar. Despite that Nori was not entirely useless in a fight. Just indeed, a liability considering. "I have to help out, you heard them."

Kakashi nodded, sighing. Of course. Mimic a helping civilian with a civilian that at least both knew he wouldn't attack on purpose. "Sensei, Kushina, you're both annoying."

Two manic grins met the gaze of the younger ones and then it turned into a free for all.

()()()()()()()()()

"ow! Kushina be gentle my lovely one.." Minato whined even as she wrapped his injuries. In the end, while Nori had 'helped' it had been by getting out of the way and grabbing anything she could find in the area to throw at the 'attackers'.

Kakashi had to watch what he did of course, but he had lasted longer than last time. Of course, partially that was because the first time his sensei and Kushina tried this exercise they hadn't made certain Nori was without weapons, which she had promptly given to Kakashi. The second she'd simply run off. Neither time could they even argue it wasn't exactly what most civilians would do in that case. They had no obligation to fight and certainly not on the level a ninja would.

"Stop whining! You went and punched the weapons he managed to grab off me, of course, because he's too freaking limber for anyone's good, ya got scrapes! Just be glad the tea nut always has a bag of supplies!" Kushina huffed, pretending Minato's flattery didn't work on her. She didn't miss the way the other two were quietly doing similarly. Kakashi was as usual calmly taking care of his own injuries but he'd put his hand out and Nori would hand an item over. It was still one of the odder friendships she had seen in the village but not the strangest. Apparently, the two kids had known each other because Nori's relative had been just as much of a tea nut as she was and would actually chase down Sakumo to try new blends. Something, admittedly, Kushina wished she could have witnessed. Now how that resulted in Nori being the housekeeper and cook, Kushina was still not sure of but the girl didn't annoy Kakashi and maybe that was all it took. It wasn't like nosy family members didn't always like to check on people and likely the quiet bookworm was a better choice than who knew what nutjob doing it instead.

Still, in the months Kushina had actually known the girl, as Minato didn't even bring her up properly for a long time just referring to 'Kakashi's caretaker' without realizing he did it, the Uzumaki could admit she liked her. Quiet, but no pushover. A bit too interested in plants and herbs but considering her family had an apothecary and a well known one, not something to pause over. Like most civilians, they didn't handle anything above a grade 2 classification so even gennin could handle them. Salves, teas, things for commoners with the occasional minor powder weapon that again, many civilians bought to sleep better at night and would never use.

It had become something of a joke between Kushina and Minato that Kakashi was just keeping her around for the cleaning, cooking, and constant supply of injury salves that Minato ensured he needed. The one-time Kushina had even teased the two about that, Kakashi had shrugged. "Basically." And Nori had rolled her eyes. Well whatever worked for the brats. Still, as Minato had all but adopted Kakashi, often bringing him over to stay for days at a time with them as Kakashi had mumbled that Nori would just go back to her family on those nights, Kushina didn't mind. They never went over to Kakashi's, and only a handful of times had Nori come with Kakashi. Since when she did she'd actually take notes when Kushina would cook it bemused the redhead but no, she didn't mind the girl.

That had turned into actually being fond of her a few months ago when Kushina and Minato caught an unguarded moment where the two children had been patching themselves up after Minato and Kushina had 'left'. Spying on those you were tutoring was normal and Kushina hadn't been able to get her own team thanks to the cranky furball in her gut. It just wasn't safe for her to go too long outside the village, so no team for her and she just liked to borrow her boyfriend's apprentice. But without the knowledge, they were still there? The kid's body language had changed.

Instead of their slightly aloof behavior, they had relaxed, Nori taking one of Kakashi's hands into her own as she cleaned it for him, mindful of the cuts. Then to his arms. Each cleaned gently as Kakashi seemed to slouch indifferently but while his eyes kept sweeping the area -he was a good ninja, always aware- there was no discomfort at the contact. "Will I live?" Came the sarcastic deadpanned joke from under his mask and that had made Kushina cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

Nori had no such need of holding back. Instead, with a soft laugh, she snickered. "Barely, sadly I can do nothing for your personality."

"My personality is just fine." Kakashi drawled, a clear longstanding joke between them. "So, what were you doing before Kushina grabbed you?"

"Just working in the yard. By the way, the trap in the northeast along the fence seems off. I didn't want to mess with it but my guess is something about the wires?" It was a question even as Nori began working the salve into his tiny scratches, helping with the itching as much as to prevent infection.

"Hm. Most likely, we haven't replaced that in a few days. I'll check on it. Did you get any more of that flash powder from your cousin?" Kakashi liked some of the simpler things they kept. Never underestimate the value of a seemingly prank item to catch others off guard. And come on, it was a chakra-less quick show of flame. That was great to startle people.

"The ingredients for that won't be in just yet but they've promised to set some aside for you." Nori agreed. For a long time, there was silence, just the repairs. "Anything under the mask?"

"Ah. I think I bit my lip." Kakashi drew his brows together. "Forgot in the rush."

Nori just nodded, not at all curious to see under his mask and instead ruffled in the pouch of hers that she never seemed to take off unless at home and indoors. Kakashi had scared her a few times 'kidnapping' her himself just into the rest of the yard to prove to her how fast it could be. Since then she kept a few of the small almost senbon like blades she'd first learned to use and always her pouch on her. She also had a substance capsule sewn into her sleeves that she could shatter and not only would leave drops on the ground but hopefully a trail. Just a scent that was not overly obvious but certainly would be to Kakashi's nose, or any other Inuzuka. If it broke on accident it didn't annoy him to the point it was a problem either, just more like she'd worn a particularly woodsy and musky cologne instead of a perfume. Finally, she made a tiny sound and pulled out a smaller jar and unscrewed it, a quick dip of a new and clean cotton swab into it that she held out for Kakashi and he shifted his mask to swipe that for himself.

As he nodded and flicked away the swab he took the jar and lid from her, screwing it back on before passing it into Nori's hands. "That's done. Hm is this going to numb the area?"

"No, we're close enough to dinner I figured you wouldn't want that. I'll give you that one later." Nori smiled at him as she set the jar away. "Want to bring something home?"

"We still have fish?" At Nori's nod, he stood, waiting for her to do the same. "I'll cook."

"No bragging." Nori huffed but it was playful.

"You could just admit I'm better now." Kakashi pointed out as they began the trek home, planning to avoid the streets.

"Why should I give any additional clarification to something we know is fact?"

"Good for my ego."

The two left a pair of blinking and entertained older ninja behind, hiding in the trees. Minato snorted then and broke the silence. "Just a nuisance. Right."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I have 8 days to write 20k words if I am to complete this year's Nanowrimo. Ugh. I want to work on my other stories but I am determined to get this to 50k words.

()()()()()()()()()()

On a hunch considering that it was the day after shinobi academy let out their newest graduates, ones who would get a team today; Nori started making tea. It was a blend of chamomile, licorice, rose petals, and lavender. There _may_ be a few drops of a more potent sedative tincture added too that only recently had Nori been cleared to make without supervision but it wasn't enough to actually knock anyone out, just forcibly relax the muscles. Frankly, she planned to shove it in Kakashi's face as soon as he got home before he started ranting because there was absolutely no chance of a snowball against a fireball jutsu that he wouldn't be paired with people that annoyed him. Everyone seemed to annoy Kakashi.

Even his sensei and Nori did on a regular basis, he just tolerated them better. So as she calmly ground up the herbs, the water boiling and getting ready for the concoction that she would steep for a few hours and then strain, slightly sweeten with honey and chill in the fridge so it would be easy and quick to drink after Kakashi had undoubtedly worked out, Nori hummed. Her hair was down to the end of her ears again, grown out a little but still short enough to not get in her way. She'd intended to keep it cut shorter, but this version of the pixie cut suited her and meant trimming less often. It also tended to make people think she was a boy half the time, the Midori clan's habit of wearing hand me downs and thus most often unisex loose garments only encourage that, and frankly she found that funny.

The house was silent, the usual state of it, though the smells in it were pleasant enough. She had another burner going on the stove with her smaller distiller to extract plant oils, currently, a very large batch of jasmine flowers was being boiled down to just a small amount of the essential oil to use later. It was one of the scents Kakashi didn't mind if blended in other things so she worked on that one here. The stronger smells she did only when at the Midori Apothecary, she had no desire to make her 'landlord' and friend sneeze. Apparently, his mother had been fond of the blossoms, Kakashi could vaguely recall Sakumo saying something about it being why there were whole areas covered in the climbing vines.

More often than not Nori was at home by herself. It was a comfortable situation now that she was well used to. Easy to get lost in her work or reading, taking notes, with very little actually required of her. Honestly for all the joke was she was there to help cook and clean for Kakashi in the last few years it had settled into an equal split of who did what chores and the times he went to stay with Minato and Kushina felt...odd. Nori went back to her family on those days, at Kakashi's insistence just in case someone came looking for him in the night when he was not there to keep her safe. The crowded rooms and boisterous noises familiar but no longer comforting.

At some point that had been taken over by companionable silence with them nearly touching. Rarely did they actually have contact, when he assisted her with her physical training or the rare side hug one or the other would indulge in. Always, always, both of them would ask permission before initiating contact and it was something that let them feel completely at ease. Both youngsters were private individuals and while there were some rainy evenings that had them both curled up under a blanket, sides pressed together with a book in their lap they'd be discussing, just as many passed with them on opposite ends of the couch.

Nori had seen many other children, her own family even in the elder children, holding hands and hugging freely but that had never been her way. The few times she or Kakashi had fallen asleep and woken with a head on the other's shoulder or pillow was all the more important because of it. A nonverbal declaration of trust and friendship that was exceptionally precious for its rarity. Only when patching Kakashi up would they be more likely to come into contact, and even then it was all but clinical. A few times he'd shown her the wounds, out of the hospital as soon as he could escape so that Nori could examine damage that could be inflicted.

It was odd to her because she saw the fan girls Kakashi had. Knew well of them, heard them giggle about him when she was meandering through the village running errands or making deliveries but at those times she saw Kakashi shirtless and maskless she didn't think of her fellow pre-teen as anything other than clinically. Muscles, tendons, bones, and sinew with flesh bruising or lacerated. It was a sort of mental detachment that she had learned from Kakashi himself and the many scrolls from his family that he let her read.

They had an odd friendship, but it worked for them and that was what mattered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kakashi felt his eyebrows twitching even as he crossed his arms. Pathetic. His new teammates were just undeniably pathetic. Rin had some potential but she belonged training under the medic nins at the hospital, not in a regular team. Her physical and combat-related abilities were worse than a certain civilian he could name. Considering Rin could actually perform jutsu's that was not a good thing. Still, she had potential and Minato could no doubt bring it out but it galled Kakashi to know he'd be going back in the quality of missions he had grown accustomed to when sensei was only _his_.

The less said about Obito the better. Seriously, Obito was worse than Nori was the first time he'd seen her throw! At least she'd been willing to put out the effort and already was focused on her studies. It was not a good thing, not at all. Dark eyes met Minato's beaming grin and slowly narrowed. "You're kidding me, right, Sensei?"

They were up in a tree waiting on the other two to figure out they were only fighting a clone of Minato. Kakashi hadn't even bothered to stay with them, needing answers. Knowing Kakashi wouldn't have been fooled to even attempt the teamwork exercise, Minato hadn't harassed him into it. Perhaps if he was younger it would have worked but the Hatake boy was a genius and he simply knew that as his master was now going to be also working with two more Kakashi would be forced to do the same. That didn't mean he had to be pleased about it. Minato chuckled softly and shrugged.

"They aren't that bad, Kakashi. Little Rin had very high test scores-"

"Book smarts don't keep you alive." Kakashi butted in with a glare. It was something Kushina was fond of saying and watching Minato gape and work his mouth like a fish in the obvious light that it was his girlfriend's words being used against, ergo if he denied them Kakashi would happily tattle just to watch Minato run away from the enraged redhead. Kakashi was a true shinobi, he didn't hesitate to use every trick out there and blackmailing or getting his sensei in trouble was definitely permissible.

"Right. Well, she may keep you alive with her ability to heal when in the field." Minato waved it off thinking he had a good argument.

"She's new," Kakashi scoffed. "At best she just knows how to treat surface injuries. I have items for that." That was something of an understatement. As those pre-treated bandages were so thin he tended to take those, wrapped in plastic and with plastic keeping the unguent off the other layers, many of them, in a pouch on his belt. There was another jar of a stronger numbing salve for worse injuries too and a bottle of a powder that would assist in blood clotting. Painkillers were something Nori had promised she was looking into learning next, at least in a form she could ideally turn into something like a cough drop. It highly amused Kakashi that Nori would even attempt to disguise what he was taking, but it was a good amusement. Why reveal he needed to take something for pain when he could make it seem like he was just having a snack and probably annoy people in the process?

"Eventually," Minato reiterated. "She'll be able to do triage. You need that, we'll need that." Minato narrowed his eyes as Kakashi stilled, processing. He saw as the young silver-haired pre-teen slowly relaxed each muscle that had tensed up. Clearly, he understood but Minato spoke again so there was no missing it. No chance for confusion. "This stalemate the village is in can only hold so long before the fighting increases in severity. It'll be mandatory to have a healer in access for those who will go further into enemy territory."

Making it where a high-level jounin such as Minato could accomplish _their_ mission while the team he had handled other seemingly smaller but no less important jobs. Kakashi snorted. "That still doesn't explain the loud failure." His eyes trailed over the sight of Obito falling over, again.

"Uchiha's do have their bloodline trait. When the Sharingan awakens he'll improve, you'll see." Minato chirped, pretending not to hear Kakashi's low pitched 'if'. Really, it wasn't like Minato could explain that sometimes the loudest most boisterous ones, with truly kind hearts, made the most terrifying ninja's later on. Just look at Kushina!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I have maybe three more of these younger ones and then will get more in their late teens.

()()()()()()()()()()()

It was something of a routine now, Kakashi all but lamented, that he'd come back from 'team bonding' aka D-rank missions he could and _had_ done by himself when it was just Kakashi and Minato in a sensei/apprentice relationship without the added drain of the two innocents he was now stuck alongside. Neither of whom realized what they were in for, being shinobi. Nor did they take it seriously. So at this point, he'd storm home, shuck off most his weapons and shoes as he left the front door, grumbling just below hearing. There'd be a huge pot of tea waiting which he didn't hesitate to start drinking and grab the food left in the fridge.

Nori would be there most the time bent over her homework, the measurements and formula's requiring essays and step by step processes explained in as much detail as she could. She'd do the formulas in person as well but this had to be completed before she would even begin to be permitted to start working on them under one of her relative's watchful eyes. At some point, they'd both cleaned out the old Midori workshop in the compound but she still only used it for items that she had full clearance on, no experimentation there. Not that she couldn't, Kakashi knew she was likely already skilled enough to make most of the recipes her clan had but the level of devotion she had towards her studies mimicked his own and it wasn't something he was going to tell her off for. The last thing Kakashi was going to do was encourage Nori to go against her clan's traditions considering he was still consulting his own clan's scrolls and notations on how he should train in lieu of his father being there.

Only once two cups of tea and three servings of whatever dinner was had gone into his system did Kakashi finally begin his ranting. He'd huff, sigh heavily, pour himself a third cup and fill the one Nori would have held out for herself after tucking her papers away to the side before beginning.

Again, it was really a routine by now.

"Obito managed to get stuck. In a tree, while we were gathering litter from the ground." Kakashi mumbled. The fact he had been going on C-ranks for nearly two and a half years with Minato had gone right out the door once the rest of Team seven had been added and the young Hatake could freely admit he was taking some of that out on his teammates. It didn't make him feel anything but annoyed though because they were just, so, slow!

A slight snicker escaped Nori even as she sipped her tea, that was one thing about her half drugging Kakashi into semi calm states when he returned, she wouldn't deny doing so to herself. It really was very mild, the brew she made. "So..how?"

Kakashi rubbed his face. "I have no idea. We had to get him down and sensei wouldn't just let me knock him off the branch." There was a long pause before Kakashi confessed. "I did it anyway. It was worth the 'look of disappointment'."

Or on another day when he'd scowled into his tea and nearly needed a new pot all on his own.

"Why is it Rin keeps blushing and asking if I want to go get ice cream? I told her I don't like sweets. She shouldn't be nervous about asking when she knows I don't like them, it's not like I'll change my mind." For some reason, Kakashi noticed that Nori just started laughing at him. That had actually started a war on accident where he'd flicked a grain of rice at her in annoyance and she'd responded by throwing some of her tofu.

Honestly, the cleaning up of the ensuing food fight was a nightmare but it had been a lot of fun. They'd never done that one before. If they ever did again it would be somewhere that didn't require them doing the cleanup.

It was as he was using chakra to stick to the wall and scrub a few noodles off the ceiling that admittedly were his fault that Kakashi repeated the earlier question. "Why do you think she keeps doing that anyway? If it was Obito I'd think he was hit in the head too many times and kept forgetting."

Nori laughed again. "According to my hearing the apprentices in the shop talk, it's because she likes you."

"We are teammates." Kakashi pointed out. "You like me and you don't forget what I like to eat. If anything she should be remembering." His lips pursed as he scrubbed a little harder. "Let's not do this again. I think the broth is going to stain the ceiling."

"Agreed." Nori hummed then, still trying to get the sticky stomped on rice off the floor. "And, Kakashi, I meant she likes you as in how Minato likes Kushina."

Holding perfectly still Kakashi let that information trickle through his thoughts. Brows drawing together he simply shook his head. It was an utterly stupid thing to get hung up on, and very unprofessional. "There are rules against such attachments in a team to prevent complications. As Rin graduated she should know that."

When Kakashi finally looked up, well down, to see Nori he noticed she was shrugging. "I don't think it's something that can be helped." Grinning to tease him Nori laughed once more. "You _are_ a blunt egotistical jerk most the time but you have your charms. Sometimes. On days that have a blue moon or end in a Y."

Huffing he looked back up, feeling his ears burn. It wasn't the first time either had teased the other but there was something about living together where it almost felt like they were immune to that awkwardness. Because of course, it wasn't like they were going to make it weird to live together! "Well, it can't be that impossible to help. You've never tried asking boys for ice cream, why is that?"

Nori rolled her eyes at the obliviousness of her friend. She may be more focused on her work, but that didn't mean she wasn't a girl. No matter what her granny Ryoko said Nori had no intention of being completely single her whole life. She _did_ notice the appeal of others, she was twelve, she just knew better than to try and pursue anything until she was older. "Probably because I'm not fifteen yet and Makoto and Ryoko threatened to dose me with sleeping tonics or prank me if I did anything before then? I still look though, everyone looks." Nori smirked. "I know you think Kushina's very pretty."

"That's different." Kakashi glared at her. "She's dangerous. And I am still trying to figure out why Minato becomes so...stupid..when she does things."

"Ask him," Nori suggested.

"No."

Nori smirked slowly. "Dare you."

Let it be said, stubborn as Kakashi was, he had trouble turning down a dare almost as much as a challenge.

Also? He learned when Kushina was brought up his sensei could seriously not cease talking. He regretted that dare instantly. When eventually he wriggled free of the speeches two hours later he gave Nori a flat look. "I think it boiled down to her hair and that she can kill him. My sensei may be crazy."

"He's your sensei, Kakashi," Nori responded, carefully slicing a plant with her gloves on to make him more of those bandages he went through so rapidly. The generally mild to lack of scent in them made it where Kakashi abused them liberally and kept Nori making more of that salve at least once or twice a month. "Of course he's crazy. He'd have to be to keep up with you with how fast and oddly your mind works."

Oddly, that made Kakashi offer to help her out that afternoon and he seemed quite pleased. This time it was Nori's turn to be confused.


	17. Chapter 17

The complaints about his team had waned as the weeks went on into months. Kakashi had come to finally realize that in time they would be a good unit. True, Obito was loud and clumsy but at least he was determined, something that Kakashi could respect albeit grudgingly. Rin was throwing herself into her studies, and Minato seemed pleased with how awkwardly but honestly the lot of them were starting to knit together. It was one evening when they were eating a rather complicated meal Kakashi had thrown together, feeling up to it for no real reason, when he remarked on something.

"..I think they may be my friends." It was said haltingly, almost concerned. His dark eyes watched Nori's gray ones lift to meet his and concern blossomed inside of his frame. After all, it had taken years for him to even remotely refer to Nori in terms that alluded to friendship, they still never said that word to each other. Not really, and he was saying it about his team first. In a way, it felt like a betrayal. He was worried about how his first, best, and at one time only friend would react.

Nori could admit a bit of jealousy but instead, she just sighed and smiled at him. "If..." Nori started, setting her chopsticks down and taking her teacup in hand instead. "If I had gone to the academy, I would not know how to patch you up. I would not know to be here, honestly, we likely would never have known each other aside from my being just another annoying person so far below your skills in the academy." Nori pointed out, sipping her drink. Kakashi stayed silent, watching and waiting and Nori realized it was one of those times he needed her to explain in words. Clearly, he had no idea if he was being a good or bad friend or if there was even a right to have many.

Kakashi was many things, but over the years Nori came to see he was far more stunted socially and emotionally than she was. While she preferred her books she did have her friends both in and outside of the Midori clan, she just could go weeks or months without seeing them and be content. That was not how ninja tended to be.

"Kakashi, I'm glad you have friends and those you can have standing behind you. I cannot." Nori shrugged this time and smiled at him. "Thanks to your hard work I can finally hit most targets and I know enough about getting out of holds and traps to somewhat hold my own especially against someone not trained, but I'm no shinobi."

Kakashi's shoulder's started to relax as he nodded. "I wouldn't want you to be." And he wouldn't. He liked Nori being his 'Gooper', they'd not formally signed the contract but that was a mere technicality and they both knew it. He hadn't bought any poison or salve since he hit chunnin and while she still needed observation to make the more dangerous ones he used, ones to numb and petrify, paralyze, blind temporarily, he still _had_ them. Every kunai and shuriken he owned had been treated with that odd oil she'd come up with to remove their shine and help hide the fact that a weapon was coming towards someone. In teaching tricks and traps to Nori he'd gotten all the better about them, learned to start relying on how simple could he make something rather than how complex. It was minimalistic and beautifully lethal what you could do with just a few tools.

But mostly, because Nori was herself she paid attention to Kakashi. If he had a problem with a scent she found a way to hide it or mute it if the plant or spice it originated from really was needed as an ingredient. As his tactics and training changed she tried to find things to match whatever he was learning so it would only assist. That was the essence of their own teamwork. What Kakashi needed, Nori watched and tried to anticipate. If she had been a ninja it wouldn't be like that. She'd be in some way competing.

"You ..don't mind?" Kakashi reiterated, needing to know. But it was also his way of saying, with a bit of an apology in his voice, that he did not want her to meet his team. It was bad enough that Minato and Kushina knew about her but they'd been ever so careful to keep Nori's skills under wraps. Part of why she never worked on the more dangerous and advanced items at the compound. The Midori clan had seen it as a perfect test of the youngest as to if she could hide in plain sight. That was the real hallmark of the Hatake's herbalists, they should never, ever, be suspected to be anything more than decent herbal healers. Not a whisper of their other skills should be known. Some of that could be slightly bent as she did live with Kakashi she could learn traps and the like, more advanced fighting, but she was always still warned to downplay it.

It was for her own safety, and thus, Kakashi's.

"Sometimes," Nori admitted because she knew Kakashi could smell lies and they also just always had tried to be open with the other. Considering they both could hoard words for weeks it was an essential element of their living in harmony. "But then I cannot introduce you to my civilian friends either and I remind myself that it's okay. We are allowed to have lives of our own after all." Nori teased him and Kakashi snorted.

"You make it sound like we're some old couple." Kakashi blinked then and raised a brow.

Nori just shrugged. "Whatever, you have the hair color."

Kakashi's snickering response of "Whippersnapper!" set off her giggles. But no, it was good to know she did not mind he had friends. Things he could not tell her was nothing new, being a shinobi, but he had started to feel guilty for enjoying his time with his team. As much as he harassed Obito the whiney brat did have his good points.

For an answer, Nori just smiled softly. "I'll be here, Kakashi."

Nodding, Kakashi returned to his own meal entirely satisfied.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was after a few more weeks that Kakashi found himself checking over his equipment one afternoon, placing orders for new ones. Gulping he fought it down, the fear that wanted to settle like a weight on his shoulders as he went home. The eyes were watching him again, the whispers floating around. Once again people were pressing their expectations on how he would be a good shinobi and uphold the rules, the laws, the code.

Not like his father, was left hanging in the air all but flung into his chest.

War.

They were going to war. Minato was a well known Jounin, he'd be taking them with him. Kakashi knew he could probably handle it, was well equipped to deal with many who would naturally underestimate a small pre-teen where they wouldn't a fully grown adult. It still made him feel queasy, knowing that was why they were going to be on the front lines. But the worst part? It hadn't been announced to the civilians yet.

Kakashi would have to inform Nori. If he didn't...he just couldn't do that to her. Not to his friend who had been there for him, would be waiting up every night wondering if he was okay. Rubbing his eyes Kakashi reminded himself to check all the traps and ensure she had a list to go over. They reset them constantly, those coming after the White Fang's son were not skilled but nor were they a rarity. While he would love to demand Nori stay only with her family during this time he knew she felt best in their home.

And selfishly, Kakashi wanted someone there to say welcome back.

He was going to war.

"Kakashi?" Nori was there and Kakashi blinked, dazed, realized he wasn't out of his sandals, had come through the front door. "Kakashi? Are you..." Nori started as she moved towards him before her jaw clenched and she took a long slow breath in, held it, and let it out. "What do you need me to do?"

Right then Kakashi couldn't imagine a world where she wasn't there, waiting on him, silver eyes boring into his own dark ones. Idly, the part of his brain that never rested realized she was wearing some of his looser items and recalled it was laundry day. There was a faint acrid smell to the air so she'd no doubt spilled on whatever she had been wearing.

"I..we..." Kakashi shook his head and then felt his knees hit the ground under the enormity of what was happening. He watched Nori kneel by him, in reach but not reaching out. As always, she let him set his boundaries. "War."

Small hands clenched tightly on her knees as Nori bowed her head, shaking. They knew, had known a while now that this was coming but it didn't mean they didn't feel sickened at the idea. He heard her starting to breathe faster. "Kakashi can I?.."

"...Okay."

They both knew what she was asking and Kakashi was relieved that she took the pressure off him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his frame, her face tucked into his shoulder and let him do the same as they trembled together hidden from prying eyes. Later, Kakashi would stand and get ready and Nori would prepare for a few days straight without cease to make him everything she could. Kakashi would lock it all up behind his emotionless facade and walk out the door without saying goodbye because it seemed too ominous. Nori would watch him walk away and cry herself to sleep hysterically and spend days between being all but sick and terrified for him at her relatives or hovering near the entrance to his hallway, not daring to leave in case he came home. She'd spend time around Kushina when she could but it would be rare because there was no reason for her to know Kushina and she'd fake smiles around her civilian friends even as she would pour over her texts in a frenzy because Kakashi may come home hurt being a stubborn idiot who wouldn't go to the Hospital.

But for now?

The two children clung to each other and shared silently save for tears and concern, how utterly terrifying the concept of war was.


	18. Chapter 18

"Owwwww.." Obito was whining. They'd been out for weeks, doing various missions and all of Team Seven was exhausted save for Minato. They were generally quieter, though Obito kept trying to lift their spirits he was usually hushed swiftly, all but cruelly, by Kakashi. It seemed because the Hatake didn't care but that was far from the truth. Kakashi was always listening, worrying. He felt utterly responsible as he had just been advanced to Jounin before they set out. Honestly, the promotion tasted like ash in his mouth because it was a War Promotion, something just so they could justify Minato taking two gennin he may often need to leave behind to accomplish his own missions.

His gifts for gaining yet another promotion had followed much like the Chunin ones in typical Midori fashion, many vouchers for equipment he'd need, especially these days. Kakashi was grateful that the Midori clan were as practical as they were, and to his ancestors for establishing that tradition. There were new salves and painkillers for him from Nori too, each carefully color coded in their wrappings and just to go a step further, wrapped slightly different so he could tell in the dark just by touch what was what. Several times already Kakashi had used them, so carefully hidden to look like he was just sucking on a candy or mint or just tucked it into his cheek to absorb into the skin there without his actively doing anything. It let him not drain Rin's chakra, she'd needed it to fight and as eager as she was to patch them up -honestly, yes, Kakashi could admit his female teammate had gotten good at it too- she also needed her chakra to fight.

So Kakashi let it seem he was just immune to a lot of the punishing blows they took when deciding bruises were worth the killing shot and let Rin focus on herself and Obito to heal. A few times Kakashi had debated sharing the painkillers, but there was simply nowhere to purchase them and while they had been tested on the two of them, still very much an experiment. He could _not_ explain them, and they hadn't been needed to the point he was required to decide if Nori's secret was worth more than the discomfort. The bandages and salve, on the other hand, he used and didn't even mind sharing with Minato. Not really.

Until the one time, Minato had grinned at him slyly while the other two were fussing with setting up camp at one of the waystations with their fellow Konoha shinobi. Minato would leave them for a day or two to handle something and so Kakashi had been getting his orders while patching himself up. When Minato asked if he had another, apparently having a cut on his forearm that he wanted to bandage, Kakashi hadn't thought twice about handing over one of the pre-treated bandages.

"What's this?" Minato had grinned, the glare he got in return was as good as gold, truly. Most the time Kakashi seemed more apathetic than anything so to see him get annoyed was always fun. Kushina even had a scoreboard for whoever had gotten certain reactions from his apprentice back at home but that was not a secret that they wanted to get out. "I'm being allowed one of your special wraps? You know, it's a fine idea, the pre-treated ones but most the time people wouldn't trust an ointment they didn't buy themselves.."

"Nori made it." Kakashi bit out. "She does come from a family with an apothecary." Huffing the boy went to patch himself up, mostly a few bruises and those got a different type of salve. You learned these things, at least he did considering whom he lived with and that she liked to babble on her work as much as Kakashi would have if he felt like talking.

"Ohhh I'm worthy of a Nori-made-bandage. What a sweet boy you are Kakashi, considering I know she annoys you." Minato was laying it on thick having long since figured out the nuisance ploy by now, but his nerves were shot and he hated that he'd need to ask the three children to take out a bridge soon while he handled something else. Hated it. Kakashi may be a jounin but he was still a child not yet thirteen! Personally, Minato loathed the wartime promotions as it was a matter of convenience not a matter of what was best. Certainly, Kakashi was skilled, greatly, but he was still growing and developing. Limbs that were lengthening and changes to how one's chakra flowed could greatly throw off a shinobi who didn't expect it.

"You're annoying, sensei." Kakashi scowled, his ears red. "Hurry up and put it on. You took the plastic off, it doesn't do well exposed to air long."

Properly chastised Minato did as asked only to blink and look at the bandage that was slowly numbing the pain yet warming the actual area keeping the muscles pliant and the blood flowing optimally. "Potent."

Kakashi held back a laugh. Yeah. Of course, they were potent, they had to work on Kakashi and Nori knew how much Kakashi _hated_ being helpless. He was half sure that it was meant to work with the Hatake chakra in particular though as she'd only learned it after several long papers instead of the usual one and that generally meant it was a secret of _her_ clan for the special chakra of _his_ clan. The same that let him use his father's tanto. Instead, he carefully laid down a false trail, again. "She's a bit heavy handed with the ingredients but doesn't charge me for them."

Instantly Minato seemed to focus on something else again and Kakashi knew he'd dismissed the idea of Nori being more than a child dabbling in her family craft, again. Idly, Kakashi wondered how his sensei would react if he knew Nori had also made that poison that worked like a neurotoxin he had carefully wrapped in his pouch. It was on a specially made hollowed senbon that would break off if he stabbed someone with it, releasing the fluid. Nasty way to go, but ensuring he had a fail-safe. Of course, Nori had to sit there while the Midori clan elders lectured on all the ways it could go wrong if he wasn't careful but Kakashi was still glad to have it.

Honestly, there was a lot of potential in said hollow needle application, much like a syringe. Nori had sat him down shortly after the long lecture session and together they'd hashed out what sort of effects Kakashi could see it used for if anywhere near including the existing items she knew how to make. This was where they shined, combining Kakashi's needs and planning with Nori's innovation and making something all new together. Sometimes, Kakashi wished he could ask Makoto if such discussions had also happened between him and Sakumo but the idea of approaching the older man who had been such a dear friend to his father still stung at him deeply. It made Kakashi lash out about his father whenever it was brought up, hating what had happened for 'honor' and hating the whispers and talks behind his back.

Sighing softly Kakashi leaned back. "Sensei..?" When Minato turned to him Kakashi continued. "I am not certain that the others will listen to me. Not like you. They are, quite, headstrong."

A warm grip of Minato's hand clenched tight on Kakashi's shoulder. Firm, grounding the boy as he worried. "You do your best, Jounnin, and I know you well enough to know I never need to doubt you." It was no secret what was truly concerning the younger boy under his command and Minato wished Sakumo had been able to see the incredible person his son was becoming. Now, if Kakashi was just less guarded, less the perfect ninja at all times so his team would be aware of how important they were to the boy, a lot of things would be smoother. That was the nature of some though, Kushina never seemed to be able to put her true personality aside when it came to fighting, many could not. Minato was one of the few who could and Kakashi was instead on the opposite spectrum. It seemed anything concerning his shinobi lifestyle made him act the part of the ideal unfeeling soldier and only behind closed doors or when feeling he could just be Hatake, Kakashi, did the boy come out.

"Thanks, Sensei."

()()()()()()()()()

Unfortunately, it turned out Obito was adamantly against listening to Kakashi when his emotions were involved. Kakashi knew he should have expected this, Uchiha were fierce in their emotions, too much so, made them as volatile as the flames they liked to throw everywhere. Still, as much as Kakashi was worried about Rin he knew they had other ninja relying on them. He couldn't, couldn't, be like his father.

Perhaps if he was younger he would have given in, broken down, hurt at Obito dismissing the one he called his rival but Kakashi had thought of as a friend even if he hadn't voiced it. But Kakashi had a lifetime of hearing such bitter things and instead, he swallowed back his emotions, letting a trace of them show in his voice. "We _will_ go after her Obito!" Kakashi hissed and slowly the Uchiha frowned at him. Before he could start another passionate rant Kakashi continued, trying to force his teammate to understand. "We've got who knows how many lives depending on us just blowing up one more area. Hurry with me, let's get this done and we can go after Rin."

For a moment Kakashi hoped it would work but then he saw the setting of Obito's jaw. Obito did love Rin, it seemed foolish to Kakashi the levels the boy took it to considering they were so young but he could admit the conviction of his friend was something to honor. And he was a lot more serious looking with the Sharingan now active. "Rin could be hurt or tortured or dead by then Kakashi. Those who abandon the mission may be trash..." Obito scowled. "But those who abandon their friends?" It was only as Obito turned and ran away, leaving Kakashi with a sinking feeling of being ignored that he heard the call as Obito finished his admonishment. "Are worse than trash!"

"...I thought I was your friend..." Kakashi whispered softly. "But you just left me too." A shaking breath shook his frame but with a gritting of his teeth, Kakashi rubbed at his eyes, one still closed and bleeding, useless really, he'd smothered some of the numbing salve around it but kept it closed in case anything inside the lid could be salvaged. Everything in Kakashi screamed at him to run after Obito but he remembered the form of his father bleeding on the floor, remembered when he figured out it must have been ordered, to keep his 'honor'. Knew that if they didn't complete the mission so many were depending on them to do that it could end up with a lot more lives lost than just three young shinobi and so Kakashi raced towards the final bridge they were to obliterate, tying exploding tags to shuriken and kunai as he ran at the fastest speed he could. He'd have to do this quickly if he was to catch up to the others, but at least Obito was not very fast. He knew that.

No sooner had he ascertained the tags had done as needed and the bridge was down, considering the arsenal he'd let loose it would have taken a miracle to be anything but splinters and twisted metal, Kakashi crunched down on three of those painkillers Nori had made him and slipped into a determined mindset. Now, mission objective was completed there would be no repercussions for going after his comrades.

Or so he'd thought. Kakashi lunged for an enemy nin in the clearing he'd tracked Obito to, honestly, the boy was clumsy and if Kakashi wasn't so familiar with his scent by now he'd have refused to admit he was part Inuzuka had he been unable to follow the trail. It wasn't until the last enemy was down and bled out that Kakashi raced towards Rin and Obito.

"no.." The word was ripped from his throat as Kakashi knelt down, hands scrambling to try and pull the rocks off his friend. "Obito.."

"hey..you, came after us.." Obito managed with a watery grin. Always crying. Rin was sniffling beside them and Kakashi felt that same numbness overtaking him. "You, Kakashi, are you crying? For me?"

"You're my friend you idiot! Of course I came after you!" The words came out choked but no less honest. Numbness started to take over even as he heard Obito tell Rin to give him Obito's eye, with the Sharingan to replace his missing one. Congratulating him so late for his promotion. Rin had started to stammer she didn't have anything to help with the bleeding if she did the surgery or work as painkillers and that was when Kakashi pulled open his bag, almost detached as he explained the different items and how much to use. It was on automatic really, only hours of hearing it many times from Nori letting him do so.

The pain of having his mangled eye cut out and the new implant that seemed to throb angrily at his nerves, Rin's soft apology that Obito had something additional that must let him activate and deactivate the Sharingan and Kakashi just assuring her it was fine. It was a lot less painful than knowing Obito was to be lost to him. Instead, Kakashi realized they had to leave. But he breathed heavily and couldn't make himself give Obito a mercy kill despite the bleeding out. All he could do was slip one more of the painkillers in the mouth of his unconscious friend and then meet Rin's tearful gaze.

"Let's go. We need to tell someone..and get him help."

When eventually someone went, there would be a greater rock slide obliterating the area and no sign of a body.


	19. Chapter 19

Nori's eyes narrowed as she twisted and drew the blade from where she kept it hidden in her sleeves. There was a sound. A creak where one wasn't before, snapping her from her awareness that had before now just been on her book. Moving silently, soft, shifting her weight, walking more on the balls of her feet and lowering her body so it was easy to spring. Techniques all but scalded into her brain by Kakashi. Her breath softened and despite the urge to have a rush of adrenaline, it was countered by the slow steady heartbeat she had instead regulated by careful breathing. How many times had Kakashi run her these drills?

She'd chosen to stay at the house, not wanting him to show up alone. The creaking sound didn't repeat but she moved away, slowly, Kakashi had insisted she _never_ go towards the sounds if she heard one. She was to rely on the traps and defenses the Hatake compound had instead. So very slowly, quietly, she moved towards the hall that denoted Kakashi's rooms. Never, ever, did she enter the hallway unless Kakashi was there but he'd still taught her, even blindfolded in the dark, how to find the safe room Sakumo had put in.

"Better to be paranoid." Kakashi had urged her, and so since the noise had come from a back door, or window, not the one where Kakashi would have used as an entrance, Nori made her way in. The only sound that gave her away was right at the end when the door clicked into place and she sighed, flopping down as the seals automatically activated. Worn as they seemed with old paint she'd stared at countless times in curiosity, they still worked and required nothing from her. At least there was an escape path from here if she needed it but there was also plenty of emergency supplies and if need be she could last a few weeks in here, easily. Settling into the cot nearby Nori frowned.

Darn it. And they'd almost gone a month without another attempt on Kakashi too. Well, at least when she didn't show up for her lessons tomorrow one of her family would be by. She hadn't expected to have the door open and Kakashi leaning on it, casually, deceptively so. If not for the way his eye-one was hidden under bandages- swept her form so frantically, how tightly still he was holding himself.

As if to try and perpetuate the lie of calm, Kakashi lifted one hand in a half-hearted greeting. "Yo."

Nori had leaped up from her spot and gone to him in surprise. "You didn't use the front door."

Kakashi shrugged, not looking at her directly. "I wanted to make sure you were being safe, and cautious. Can't be too careful."

Nori blinked as something was very off, despite the darkness she could tell something was wrong. She hadn't forced him to talk before this, however, and she certainly wouldn't start now. There was nothing worse than being made to speak when you were still trying to form thoughts and avoidance, while not the best and healthiest method, could at least get you through the day. She let it pass instead, using the word's she had desired to speak for some time. "Welcome home."

Kakashi stiffened at her soft voice, the evident relief in it. That someone was there for him, had missed him. A reminder that she didn't yet know of the horrors he had been through. Nor, honestly, did he want to share it. Not yet. "Ah, I'm back. Anything in the.." He stopped whatever he was going to say when Nori broke the usual rule of honoring his personal space when she moved closer to look at his eyes. One of which Kakashi was keeping closed under bandages. They were not bloodstained so it would be evident he wasn't badly injured, at least not physically. She didn't ask, though her eyes did. For that, honestly, he was grateful. He couldn't talk about it. Not yet.

"Yeah. I'll make some tea." Nori agreed and followed him out, back towards the kitchen. "Did you just get back?"

The mass of silver hair bobbed in a nod, his body language still hunched together and awkward. "We had a long report to make. Not..not back for long. Just a week or two to heal up and.." And find another person to go with the remainder of Team Seven so they could go back out. The urge to tell the whole story to Nori was rattling his nerves but he wasn't ready yet. Perhaps it's why he'd come right there, and then in a panic after losing one friend, entered in the back to see if she was keeping the traps set and remembered what to do. The relief at realizing the answer to both of those questions was a Yes had all but made Kakashi break down.

He couldn't lose someone else so soon. "Nothing to make me sluggish." He commented softly seeing Nori go to where she kept the herbs for making tea. Kakashi watched her, slowly feeling a little less on edge though he doubted after being on alert for weeks he _could_ properly calm down. Not knowing he was going back out. But the last thing he could take was the fear he would be slowed down, wouldn't be able to react in time. Kakashi knew this was paranoia, it didn't matter. Nori just nodded and started one of the chamomile blends with jasmine and lavender that Kakashi thought smelled better than the taste. Wasn't a whole lot of flavor to it, but the smells were relaxing.

"Do you want me to talk?" Nori asked as they waited on the tea to steep. When Kakashi swallowed before nodding his head, mask still in place, she began. Filled him in on the comings and goings of the village and the various gossip she had heard. Slowly, listening to her, Kakashi felt less like he was about to be killed. He still was dreading trying to sleep. But he wasn't ready to explain the scar on his face and why he kept his eye closed, not yet willing to voice it. At least he knew Nori wouldn't rush him. Ply him with insane amounts of tea, sure, but Makoto had done that to Sakumo so maybe it was just how the two families worked.

As it was, he eased his mask down to sip his tea and felt tears threaten to fall out of his one original eye. Relief that Nori was here, unharmed when for some stupid reason his brain had decided Konoha must have had an earthquake and she'd be there, buried alive? Yes. His nightmares were venturing into entirely unrealistic but the sound of Nori talking, rambling, helped.

At least he knew he wasn't the only one being haunted, Rin had been seeking him out ever since they left Obito. Her eyes watery and her hands prone to reaching for his own. Kakashi wasn't really fond of having his space invaded, but he understood why Rin would grasp tightly at his sleeve in passing. A reassurance he was still there. So every time his teammate had done so, he stayed quiet. It was his own apology in a way.

()()()()()()()()()

Kakashi left in two weeks a little patched up but still having been unable to tell Nori what happened. No doubt from the constant gossip that followed him everywhere where no one knew, it was part of why he kept his mouth clenched tight on the topic of his scar even when he saw Nori look at him in confusion. Instead, she'd replenished all her supplies, and then some, for him to take with him.

"Some people stress cook or bake," Nori had remarked as she was packing them for him, much to Kakashi's amusement. He couldn't bring himself to smile but the moment of levity was a loosened chain around his chest and he was grateful for it. "I apparently channel it into making sure you have a small medical center in your bag."

The reminder of how bad things could have been if she hadn't such a tendency had Kakashi sighing. "I am not complaining. At all." And that was all he'd say on it. Nori had smiled sadly at him before continuing to wrap up the painkillers for him again. When he asked quietly for her to increase how many she was packing though, he saw her hands still. Could almost hear her thoughts realizing he had shared them, had needed to, and resumed wrapping the tiny items to put in a smaller additional pouch he could then spread among his team if need be. Nori didn't say anything when her actions made a choked sound come from Kakashi and he stormed out of the room to compose himself. She did feel her heart aching though, she knew he was a shinobi. Nori was no fool, there was a great deal that shinobi would be forced to do that was anything but honorable and part of her felt like crying for Kakashi. Instead, she'd let him set his boundaries, let him state what he needed and she would make those items for him.

That was her job, and she never would give Kakashi a reason to doubt he could come to her. The only difference this time when he was getting ready to leave on the following morning is Nori hesitated before asking softly. "Can I hug you? I just.."

Kakashi looked at her, startled enough he used both eyes and though Nori was shocked at seeing the Sharingan it only made her feel she needed to hug Kakashi more. It was half for herself because she was scared he wouldn't come back and they wouldn't say goodbye, but mostly it was because she felt Kakashi needed it. They'd only done that familiar action between friends and family a few times when not caused by terror or grief, but staring at her was proof Kakashi shouldn't feel isolated. No doubt he was beating himself up emotionally as he had done when Sakumo passed away. She'd been too young then, too naïve, to understand the grieving process. That had changed now and pouring over advice from her elders had helped her to know many warriors no matter their age would never reach out for what they needed. Either feeling it a weakness or just not sure how. But she could ask for him. Could make it where Kakashi never had to confess it was something he needed, but the ferocity with which he clung to her told Nori otherwise.

"I won't tell you to be careful, or safe, or anything like that because _you're_ the shinobi here," Nori stated as she spoke into Kakashi's shoulder, careful to keep from wincing at how tightly he was holding onto her. "So instead I'll just say I'll be waiting." A tremor went through her friend then and she hoped it was what he needed to hear. Because if the worst happened, it was true. Nori would still be waiting as if any moment he'd walk through the door just as they still both did sometimes for Sakumo.

If her shoulder seemed a little damp, Nori could ignore that as she closed her eyes. Kakashi would leave in the morning without waking her but the headscarf she'd taken to wearing when working with salves would be tucked into his bag with her scent on it. He'd already replaced the one he'd taken with him the last time and Nori honestly didn't seem any wiser. Again, she wasn't the shinobi in the pair and would just assume it was misplaced in the laundry. Kakashi wouldn't have to admit to liking having something that smelled familiar when keeping watch and worrying while in his bedroll with sleep eluding him.

A reminder that his world was not just never ending missions filled with blood and screams, and long awful waiting periods.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Well I got close, but didn't hit 50k before the end of November. I didn't plan to lose my grandmother or have several days of showing the house that took up all my time either. I still have ideas of where to go with this but it'll shift into the Update Queue I have going as I resume updating everything else. This story will also now be cross-posted on Archive of our Own. Thanks for sticking with me while I worked on it.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Minato was quieter these days. His eyes kept searching for his team, now down by one but with a temporary replacement in a chunin who had lost their entire team. Looking for the goggle-wearing loud mouth that he had adored, almost as fun to pester as Kakashi in his own way. Every time he needed to remind himself that bright boy was gone.

It was the harsh reality of war, but that didn't mean Minato was accepting of it. Rin was doing admirably, pressing on, still eager to heal. Kakashi was struggling with his newest 'gift' from the now dead friend and the way he'd hover over Rin spoke of a death promise to the missing member. They were so young, so very young. Yet, Minato had no authority to refuse them to be there. Or any of the numerous other children that had perished since the war began. His own mentor Hiruzen had been adamant that though young they were skilled and every gennin and chunin out there helped. A cold rational part of Minato, the side that was all shinobi on a mission, agreed. But the other side of him, the one who had ruffled the brat's hair until it resembled a mess on the three of their heads and teased them with silly missions, seeing them as almost his own younger siblings?

That part _hated_ what happened. Minato knew there were talks of his taking the role of Hokage. Clenching his fist tightly, the Yellow Flash promised himself that if such a role was given to him he would _never_ sacrifice someone in a way he personally wasn't willing to do.

()()()()()()()()()

Kakashi when he looked back on the day Team Minato was no more, couldn't even say when it all happened. Rin had been kidnapped, again, with their sensei off on a secret mission once more. It had just been a moment, and then whilst Kakashi and the others with him fought off a slew of enemy ninja Rin was taken. She wasn't much of an offensive player, not when her medical knowledge was so valuable and thus for the later battles she would often keep in the back, just in a defensive position.

Only when they were regrouping did her loss strike them as evident and nearly sent Kakashi to his knees. The last thing Obito had asked of him was to protect Rin, and he had no idea where she was. His nose rendered useless among all the blood and various bodily functions that occurred once death happened left Kakashi momentarily dazed before they picked up a trail.

Instincts were screaming something was wrong when it was so easy to track her down, get her back. Carrying her as Rin seemed to be babbling nonsense, something about she couldn't go to Konoha and needed to die were ignored. Half the time her words were completely inaudible even to his ears with her crying and logic dictated it was because she'd been tortured with genjutsu or the like. They'd done it before, after all. So his guard was down because this was _Rin_ his _teammate_ and he'd put her scent to the back of his mind as he had with Obito's, with Minato's, with Nori's..ones that didn't constantly trigger his awareness as he fought and moved around.

Until blood was on his face, coating his hand and arms and drowning him in the scent of Rin's swiftly collapsing life as she cooled. A terrifying sickening sensation, feeling the rapid cooling of her corpse around his hand.

Everything after that passed in a daze, he barely was aware of minor skirmishes in between, that they'd needed to do a quick immolation of Rin's body with no time to bury her but he hadn't been there for that, led away in his state of shock.

He'd killed a teammate.

Some of the Konoha shinobi tried to speak comforting words to him, only one, a tall quiet and stern-faced man whose torn sleeve showed a glimmer of the ANBU tattoo locked his gaze to his own. "It doesn't get better, you just become more accustomed to pushing the grief away." Those cold words were strangely the most comforting he'd heard and Kakashi took to following him.

There was a lot more blood and fighting, but the ANBU operative -retired? Not on duty?- only corrected him on strategy and gave him simple orders that Kakashi latched on to keep from breaking down in tears. After all, he hadn't been in charge of anyone else but Rin, and Minato wasn't there to give further orders. This ANBU, he was a higher rank and took Kakashi under his charge. No one said anything. They were working their way back towards the village and a few times there were incidents caused that made Kakashi want to ask why they were sabotaging their own supply lines but he bit his tongue. Only later would he find out said caravans had been dealing with both parties on opposing sides of the conflict.

"You know how to keep quiet, to work through what is a problem and lose yourself in duty." Came one of the rare sentences from his temporary commander. "You have potential."

Kakashi had used his new Sharingan under the man's guidance, not missing how the other's black eyes had bled red and swirled with the same symbol. Had picked up a great deal just from observation and felt no shame in using this last gift from Obito to keep himself alive. In a way, the pain and chakra drain from doing so felt like a sort of penance. For failing both his teammates.

Eventually, though Kakashi honestly had no idea of how many days later it would be, Minato came for him.

The Uchiha ANBU he had been working under took a single step forward, locking black eyes to Kakashi's own visible one. "At night it will be the worst. Do not blame yourself for anything you say or do at that time." With that ominous parting, he left.

As much as Kakashi adored Minato, and truly, the man had helped fill the void from losing Sakumo too young, Kakashi felt that the forced cheer and comfort being offered by the living genius was less what he needed than the cold and clinical way of that ANBU whose name he never knew, if not for the Sharingan, Kakashi wouldn't have even known the last name either.

All he knew right then, is he was just, so very, very, tired of war.

Kakashi was also frighteningly good at the battles that composed it.


End file.
